LoveSTARS
by Bad Ass Mutha Fucka
Summary: Jill Valentine was starting a new career and a new life, Chris Redfield was trying to forget what happened to him ... what will happen when they meet each other for the first time ... Chapter 6 is finally here.
1. An Unlikely Encounter

Bad Ass Mutha Fucka - What's up, it's me, the Badass with another exciting story of love and romance in the Resident Evil Universe. This one might be a bit traditional, but I' m sure you'll love it. I've read many different stories on how the relationship between Chris and Jill began and all of them I thought were awesome in how they thought the two met, but I'm sorry; fuck all those other guys, this is what truly is going to happen. I say that because Resident Evil hasn't happened yet and even better is that I've time - warped Billy Coen and Rebecca Chambers to now so they could help guide me.

Billy - why do you always warp us

Bad Ass Mutha Fucka - what … you don't like being time - warped

Rebecca - no, we were in the middle of something

Bad Ass Mutha Fucka - so

Billy - you don't get it … I was in the middle of her

Bad Ass Mutha Fucka - oh, well just do what you normally do when you come here

Rebecca - maybe later, we want to make sure you're telling this the right way; just because it technically hasn't happened yet

Bad Ass Mutha Fucka - whatever; just pull up some cheetos and … WHAT THE FUCK

Zombie - mmmmmm

Rebecca - oh shit, it must of followed us through the time warp

Bad Ass Mutha Fucka - why the hell is there one chasing you

Billy - it's a long story

Bad Ass Mutha Fucka - he's looking at me

Billy - I got it (gunshots can be heard)

Bad Ass Mutha Fucka - sigh … what the hell … damn it, who's gonna clean all of these bloodstains before someone sees it

Rebecca - I got it

Bad Ass Mutha Fucka - damnit …. Whatever, just start it up

Chapter 1 An Unlikely Encounter

"This is your captain speaking. We will be arriving in Jefferson Memorial International Airport in about one hour, we hope you've enjoyed your trip so far and please sit still while we land."

"One more hour?" Jill Valentine thought as she stared out the plane window from her luxury seat. "What's taking so long?" She had been in the plane for a couple of hours now and was beginning to come restless. To pass the time, she reviewed everything that happened that had lead to this point. After graduating from her private high school in the top percent of her class, she had enlisted at West Point in hope of becoming an officer. She had always wanted to serve her country, even though her dad was a super thief, who always seemed to elude the cops. She was an excellent student, but soon realized that the military wasn't for her. She was taunted by the instructors and other students for being a female and if that wasn't occurring, she was constantly being hit on by other recruits.

She returned to her home in dismay, but her brilliant father had the perfect solution – she could become a police officer and help her father out if he was ever apprehended by the authorities. Jill decided to accept her father's proposal, even though at the time, it didn't seem too glamorous, but she always felt inclined to help her father out. The police academy she attended was one of the finest in the country thanks to her father's "dirty money" where she once again excelled. However, the police station she would serve didn't fit her freelance personality and didn't join the police force.

Jill was in despair because it didn't seem anything was right for her, but then one day, her father came to the rescue. He had been conducting extensive research on police organizations across the country when he discovered S.T.A.R.S. or the Special Tactic and Rescue Service or sometimes Squad which belonged to the Raccoon Police Department; one of the most decorated and trusted police forces in the country. He told her that the organization was one of the most advanced police units in the country and would be a perfect fit for her. The paramount of this discovery was that it was looking for a new recruit. After looking over what her father said, Jill knew she had found what she was looking for and contacted the police station which told her to talk to an Albert Wesker. When she met him in person, she was impressed by how diplomatic and forthcoming he was to her and left a very well impression on the man. After seeing that this woman was fit for the job and "female test subject" he needed for his research at Umbrella which she had no idea about, the captain told her she was hired and should report to her job as soon as possible. Even better, Wesker had told Jill that she could assemble her own uniform and they would approve it when she arrived. Jill couldn't comprehend the joy she had felt; she had found her dream job.

Now, three weeks later, the twenty - one year old waited for the plane to stop so she could begin her new life.

"Hey Chris, would you shut that damn music off, I got a headache" Joseph said grasping his head in pain.

"Whatever." Chris shut the music off in his red mustang and began to ponder why Captain Wesker had sent him and Joseph to retrieve the new recruit. He only knew that her name was Jill Valentine and she had some experience in the military which Chris admired because he was in the Air Force and was a military man himself. The Air Force … Chris had to smirk at the name as he remembered how he was discharged. He remembered calling the man in charge a "fucking pansy" for not executing spies that they had discovered and captured. The man said they had the right to a trial, but Chris was too headstrong at the time to listen; he remembered how he used to be one cocky son of a bitch who didn't know any better, but he had grown up in those few short years following the incident. Chris ended up in a fight with the leader and the spies ended up escaping.

After, he was discharged for negligence and drifted for about a year when a man named Barry Burton found him and decided that this man he had found was too impressive to dismiss and showed him to Wesker who was looking for recruits for his newly founded S.T.A.R.S. unit. Chris was quickly accepted for his exceptional marksmanship and was deemed point man and sniper of the Alpha Team. Now, two year later, the twenty – three year old was thinking about the newest recruit to Alpha Team.

"So … do ya think she's hot" Joseph asked, who was recovering from his headache.

"I don't know, she's from the military … I mean most military woman are butch, ugly – ass lesbos" Chris stated who was definitely going to be surprised by Jill's angelic smile and heavenly body.

"That's true, but hey, you never know"

"I guess we better hope for the best" Chris joked to his friend.

"Yeah we do … our station is in desperate need of some fine ass around."

"What about Rita?"

"She's too obsessed with dark chocolate, if ya know what I mean?"

Chris just laughed knowing it was a racial slur towards Marvin who seemed to obsess over Rita.

"I hope she's a brunette" Joseph said. "I'll fuck a hot brunette every which way any day."

"Joe, I'll bet you twenty bucks that she is one ugly ass cow" Chris wagered.

"I'm a bettin' man; so I'll take that bet." They shook on it to make it official and talked about other things for the rest of the trip.

After retrieving her luggage, Jill walked to the exit. She was instructed to locate someone who held up a sign with her name on it. She finally spotted two attractive men, both holding up a large and presumptuous sign with her name on it. "Thank You Wesker" she thought and she began to walk towards the two anxious men.

"Hey Chris, ready to pay me that money" Joseph said as he spotted an incomprehensibly beautiful woman wearing a blue shirt and jeans walking towards them.

"That can't be her … that girl must be lost or something and looking for directions."

"We'll see."

Jill finally reached the two men who both had a puzzled look on their face because even Joseph wasn't expecting someone this attractive.

Jill decided to break the ice. "Uh … Hi, I'm Jill Valentine, the new recruit."

Joseph flashed his shark smile at Chris knowing that he had won the bet. "Of course you are, I'm Joe Frost and this is my friend and fellow S.T.A.R.S. member Chris Redfield."

Chris shook her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm sure it will be an enjoyment to work with someone as beautiful as yourself."

"Why, thank you" Jill replied who began to blush from being complemented by such a handsome man."

"Well, I guess we'll show you to the station" Joseph said and opened the car door for her and took her luggage.

"Well, actually, I'm supposed to report the station tomorrow; could you drop me off at this address, it's my new home my dad bought for me. She handed Chris the paper that showed the address.

"Yeah, I could that for you." Chris said in his seductive tone and smiled.

"Thank you, you guys are the best" she responded as she walked up to the back – seat door.

"Sweet ride" Jill said as she got into the car, astonished by the sight of a mustang, even though she owned a corvette – hey her father's a millionaire. "Whose is it?"

"It's mine" Chris proudly stated as he shut the car door as Joseph put her luggage in the trunk of the car. Chris was anxious to leave and was about to open his door …

"Ahem" Joseph stated and held out his hand waiting for his money.  
"Damnit." Chris handed him the money and opened his car door.

The trip to Jill's new home was mostly filled with their life stories and aspirations they all had. There was one dilemma that was beginning to take shape; both Chris and Joseph were very attracted to Jill, but neither of them knew who she liked more. They pulled up to the house that had the correct address and both men's mouth flapped open. The house was almost a mansion; it was almost the pinnacle of lavishness and was decorated with the most beautiful landscape work the two guys had ever seen; and if this wasn't enough, there was a brand new blue corvette parked in the elongated driveway.

"This is your house" Joseph asked, dumfounded to an insurmountable point.

"Did I forget to tell you boys my dad is a very rich guy" Jill asked, pleased to see these two in disbelief on how breathtaking the place actually was.

"Well I'm sold … you weren't joking about your dad" Chris added.

"Nope … if you two behave, you can come over some time."

"I'd like that … see you tomorrow Jill" Chris quipped.

"Bye, see you two later."

Both men walked over to Chris's Mustang and left the near paradise.

"Chris, I got one thing to say."

"What … I get it, I was wrong O.K."

"That's not it …"

"Then what?"

"I'm soooo getting' me a piece of that" Joseph stated, ogling Jill as he was mesmerized by her well – formed hips swaying from side to side as she approached the door.

"Pa – lease" Chris said in a tone of sarcasm as he started the engine and took off.

"Oh come on man, you can't tell me you weren't turned on by her."

"Alright, she is hot … but didn't she seem a little … well, bitchy."

"What? Chris what are talking about … wait, this doesn't have to deal with that Kelley girl who broke your heart?"

Chris slammed on the brakes; both of them were jerked forward from the sudden force. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY" Chris yelled as the agony came surging back to him about the girl who had cheated on him. "THAT BITCH IS DEAD TO ME … YOU HEAR ME … I HOPE SHE FUCKING BURNS IN HELL."

"Chris, you can't keep doing this to yourself" Joseph said, trying desperately to console his friend. "Forget about her; she cheated on you, then you broke the guy's nose, she means nothing to you … goddamnit man, I can't see you keep tearing yourself up about her … just … let it go … let it go."

Chris stared blankly at the rear – view mirror. He was right; the whole angst he was feeling he considered was his own fault; but … she was the one who severed the love that he once cherished so admirably, not him … it was time to move forward … he was right."

"You're right … she means nothing to me anymore … it's about time I let go … thanks."

"Don't mention it; I watch your back, you watch mine."

Chris just smiled, but it's agonizing how literal and foreboding the foreshadow made by Joseph would implement in the near future. "You were right about one thing Joe."

"Yeah, what about?"

"She is pretty damn hot."

"That's it?" Joseph questioned.

"Alright, alright, I'm getting me a piece of that too."

"Not if I get it first" Joseph attacked back.

"We'll see about that" Chris stated and the both bursted out with laughter as they approached the police station.

Bad Ass Mutha Fucka – well

Billy – well what

Bad Ass Mutha Fucka – well, how's the damn floor going

Rebecca – hey I'm going as fast as I can, but Billy basically blasted the damn zombie's head in half and there are way too many pieces of skull to pick up

Bad Ass Mutha Fucka – reminds me of Pulp Fiction

Rebecca – what the hell is Pulp Fiction

Bad Ass Mutha Fucka – oh come on, it's not that old, I don't care if you guys are from the fucking future … that's where my name came from

Billy – ohhhhhhh … I've seen that movie, Samuel L. Jackson right

Bad Ass Mutha Fucka – hell yeah, he's one Bad Ass Mutha Fucka

Samuel L. Jackson – someone say name

Bad Ass Mutha Fucka – what the fuck??? Oh god

Billy – holy shit, he fainted

Samuel L. Jackson – huh, now that's some trippy shit you don't see every day … DAAAAAAMN SON, what the hell happened in here

Rebecca – it's a long story, we'll tell you all about it, but first I think we should tend to Badass

Samuel L. Jackson – fine by me … hey wait, you two seem familiar … where have I seen you both

Billy – we'll tell you later

Bad Ass Mutha Fucka – please review … ugh

Rebecca – damnit, he fainted again


	2. Meet STARS

Samuel L. Jackson - … and you two were transported by him?

Rebecca – pretty much

Samuel L. Jackson – huh … well how much longer does he have

Rebecca – he should get up any minute now

Billy – finally

Bad Ass Mutha Fucka – uhhhhhhhhh … what the hell happened

Rebecca – you were bitten by a poisonous snake; I gave you a shot of serum, you should be O.K.

Bad Ass Mutha Fucka – are you serious

Billy – nah, we're just fuckin' with ya

Bad Ass Mutha Fucka – oh … am I hallucinating, because I see Samuel L. Jackson right in front of me

Samuel L. Jackson – no kid, it's really me

Bad Ass Mutha Fucka – really … I'm just curious, why are you here

Samuel L. Jackson – just stopping by

Bad Ass Mutha Fucka – cool … hey listen, you've seen the situation we have, could you help us out, since you've done this before

Samuel L. Jackson – of course, but first, I want to hear more

Bad Ass Mutha Fucka – alright, well pull up a chair

Billy – let's get this show on the road

Chapter 2 Meet S.T.A.R.S.

Jill woke up peacefully, although she was still trying to contemplate the dream she had last night. It began with that Chris guy kissing her down the neckline which lead to his wandering hands feeling her breasts underneath her light blue combat shirt and then all of a sudden his face flashed three times and she woke up. At the time she didn't know what to think, so she went back to bed. When she woke up again, she decided to take a shower and prepare herself for her first day at work

As she pressed a button and the shower began to caress her shoulders lovingly, she decided to further examine her dream. "What the hell happened last night" she said to herself. "It was so weird … was it an erotic dream … it didn't feel like one exactly … but why was that Chris kissing and feeling me." Then a sudden felling struck her. "Was it love I was feeling … no, that's impossible … I only met the guy for a couple hours … I mean he was handsome, but …" She disregarded it, just thinking it was only a dream and dried herself of with a towel. She prepped herself, make – up and all and put on her clothes. She also remembered to bring her uniform that she picked out for herself – it was a simple, but gorgeous outfit consisting of a beret with the S.T.A.R.S. emblem embroided into it, navy shoulder pads, a light blue shirt with the S.T.A.R.S. logo represented on her back and on the sleeve of her shirt and tight fitting combat pants. She had liked what she had picked out for it, because she didn't want a plain, boring uniform and preferred a more fashionable one. All of it was stuffed into a bag and she headed out the door.

At around the same Jill was showering, Chris Redfield woke up peacefully; although he was still trying to contemplate the dream he had last night. It consisted of him kissing that new girl Jill down the neckline and feeling her up and then her face flashed before him; he woke up and now he was already done showering when something hit him … was it love. "It can't be Redfield" Chris thought. "You just met the girl for Christ sake; you're mind just playing trick on you to forget that bitch that broke your heart." However, for some reason he couldn't totally convince himself, but shrugged it off and finished getting ready.

He started up his red mustang and floored it trying to escape his mind's tormenting behavior. "Just get to know her more and see if you actually like her" he told himself. "You don't want to go through that again." His mind flashed once again to that woman that betrayed him, her agonizingly beautiful face still haunting him, refusing to leave. He did receive his vengeance when he kicked the shit out of the guy that she had been sleeping with, but he wished he could express to her how he truly despised even the thought of her, but he hadn't seen her in a month and the thought of the confrontation was improbable in Chris's mind.

Chris finally entered the R.P.D. parking lot and exited his car nonchalantly. He assumed he was going to be the first one there besides the night – shift since he woke up early, but right as he was about to enter the building he noticed a familiar person walk up to him. "No … it can't be …" It was Jill Valentine from Yesterday and his dream flooded his mind again as her supple curves swayed from side to side. "Ah great, what do I do" he thought.

"Hey Chris?"

Chris heard the echo of the lone woman. "Hi, Jill isn't it." He put out his hand and they both shook as a friendly gesture. "What are you doing here so early in the morning?"

"Eh, Wesker said all new recruits should arrive bright and early … are you the only other one here."

"Well yeah, except for the night shift."

"The night shift?"

"Yeah; every so often, Chief Irons has two guys stay the night in case of an emergency."

"Does every cop have to do that?"

"Yep … it's a real pain in the ass."

"That sucks." They both stood there, staring at each other awkwardly. They both wondered if the other person could suspect the "erotic dream" they had of each other.

"Uh … so you want me to show you around the station; so you know where everything is; nobody else is going to be here for another hour or so?"

"Sure, sounds great." Chris turned to face the door.

"Hey, before I open the door, what's in the bag?"

"Oh, just my S.T.A.R.S. uniform … are you wearing yours? Jill looked at Chris who was wearing a white shirt with the S.T.A.R.S. emblem on his sleeve and on the back of his green bullet – proof vest with a brown knife sheath and tan cargo pants … Jill was very impressed in the way he dressed; it complimented his body really well and a light blush began to envelope Jill's cheeks which forced her to look away to conceal the blush.

Chris noticed the blushed and just smiled. "Yeah, this is what I always wear to the office and all S.T.A.R.S. members wear their special combat uniform, so you should get in the habit of wearing yours.

"Thanks for the tip; I'll show you mine as soon as I can change."

Chris smiled increased wondering how hot she looked in a tight little uniform, but shrugged it off because he was always a gentleman and had to act like one in the presence of a lady. He attempted to open the door, but the door refused to open indicating that it was locked. He realized that Kevin and Marvin weren't watching the door.

"Dumbasses" Chris mumbled. "Hold on a sec Jill." He scrolled down on his hi – tech cell phone, until it reached Kevin Ryman's number.

"Hey Chris what's up" Kevin asked, glad to hear his friend at this hour.

"Uh Kevin … open the door."

"What?"

"Look, me and the new recruit are outside the station and want to get in … look at the security cam in front of the building … see?"

"Oh I see … oh shit, is that the new recruit?"

"Yeah, now please open the door."

"Hey Chris, would you tap that ass?"

"Look, just open the fucking door?" The phone went dead and the ominous beep of the door unlocking was heard. Both Chris and Jill opened the door and were soon greeted by a brown haired Caucasian and a black haired African – American.

"What's up Chris" Marvin asked.

"Nothing much Marv … I like you to meet Jill Valentine, the new recruit."

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Marvin said and shook her hand. "I'm Marvin Branagh."

"And you must be Kevin."

"Yeah, I'm Kevin Ryman, the guy who opened the door. They all shared a brief laugh.

"Well I'm going to show Jill around …you guys can take off and get some rest."

"Thanks man" Kevin said, relieved that he could finally get some much needed shut eye. "Hey, you coming to the bar with us two losers and the rest of the guys from S.T.A.R.S."

"Of course … you two don't walk in to any trees now."

"I won't, I don't know about this guy right here" Marvin stated.

"Hey, you'll see tonight that I'll score with Cindy."

"Whatever … see ya Chris and it was nice meeting you Jill."

"Thanks … good bye."

Both guys walked out the door and the two began to walk around the gigantic police station.

"Hey Chris, are those guys on S.T.A.R.S. too" Jill asked wondering who else would be working with her.

"No, but they should be."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Chief Irons has the final say in who is selected into S.T.A.R.S. even though Wesker recruits the people and … well, Kevin makes fun of Chief Irons weight issue right to his face and Marvin is black, so he's out of the picture."

"You mean …"

"Yeah, he's a racist old bastard … it's a shame, but he had to let one guy, Kenneth on so he didn't look that bad … but we all know he hates black people."

The rest of the tour was filled with Q's and A's that seemed to last forever and Jill almost forgot her stuff on two separate occasions. When they were done, Chris escorted her back to the main hall.

"Damn, this place is huge."

"Yeah it is, it used to be an art museum."

"Was it really?"

Her question was suddenly interrupted by the sound of the door open.

"Damnit; Kevin and Marv, I'm gonna have both your asses on a silver platter for leaving the door …" Wesker suddenly noticed that only Chris and Jill were there.

"Oh … hey Chris, where's ebony and ivory."

"They left when I arrived, so they could sleep."

"Well that's O.K. I guess … oh where are my manors, hello Jill, I trust Chris gave you a tour of the building already?"

"Yes, he did and did an excellent job by the way" Jill replied and flashed her angelic smile towards Chris who almost had his knees buckle from her soft, sapphire gaze.

"Of course he did, Chris is one of my main men, but he still isn't old enough to be a Wiseman."

"A Wiseman?"

"Yeah, it's only for the most experienced police offices and we're all over thirty, but all under thirty – three."

"Yeah right Wesker, it's just an excuse for you Barry, Kenneth and Enrico to get drunk during the middle of the day."

"Well, you got me there" and Wesker laughed hardily, his sunglasses nearly falling off.

"Alright, Chris I can take it from here; you can do whatever."

"What?"

"Well I got to show her the office she'll be working in and approve her uniform, but don't worry, you two lovebirds can catch up later."

This comment made both Chris and Jill blush, so Chris decided to leave and head to his office. He entered the office and sunk straight into his chair, trying to figure what emotion he was feeling. That encounter with Jill was different; he knew it, but what was it. For some reason, Chris couldn't stop thinking about her short, brunette hair fluttering from her bright, white skin complemented with two stunning sapphire eyes that seemed to make Chris's heart leap out of the confines of his body … and let's not start with her supple breasts, luscious hips and tight … "Snap out of it" he quickly told himself, soon realizing a hard sensation begin to take shape in his pants. "Goddamnit, what the hell has gotten in to me? Why can't I stop thinking about her, I mean, it isn't the first hot girl you've met." His mind began to wonder back to the fact that it could be something more powerful than sexual attraction … was it love? "I got to clear my mind … uh, let's see what work I have to do today." He forced his mind to come back to his job.

"Before I show you to your office Ms. Valentine, I think I should approve your uniform first." Wesker said in a light – hearted, innocent voice. There's a fitting room next door, go try it on and I'll tell you what I think."

Jill nodded in approval, following his order and walked into the room that was fitted with a beautiful, jeweled encrusted full body mirror and soft, leather sofas. "Who pays for this shit" thought Jill and began to undress from her normal attire. When she put on her combat uniform, she did a once over to make sure she looked perfect and exited. Wesker had a pleased expression on his face.

"My, my Jill, you certainly have taste. I suppose it's alright; I'll finish the paperwork … O.K.?"

"Yes sir, and thank you for the complement."

"Anytime dear, now let's show you your office. She began to follow Wesker down a narrow corridor.

"Hey Wesker can I ask you a question?"

"Sure … what is it?"

"Why do you always have sunglasses on?"

"Why, you don't like them?"

"No, they're pretty damn cool, but it's kinda strange to have sunglasses on a cloudy day."

Wesker sighed out deeply, realizing she would find out sooner or later. "I wear the sunglasses every day because … well … I'm an albino and my eyes are red as hell itself; my hair would be white if I didn't have it permanently changed to blonde."

"Oh … I'm sorry to of brought it up."

"No it's O.K., you didn't know. They were silent for the rest of the way until they reached an office numbered 203. "Ms. Valentine, welcome to your new home."

Chris was wondering if anyone was going to show up, realizing it had been an hour and a half since he arrived, when the door suddenly swung open. It was Wesker, but with Jill!!! His mind raced with excitement as the two entered the room.

"Your desk is the far one at the end next to Chris's; make yourself at home, I got to open up the station to the guys who just arrived. Wesker left and suddenly, it was just Chris and Jill left remaining in the empty room.

Chris couldn't even open his mouth he was so stunned by how gorgeous Jill looked right at that instant. The beret especially caught his mind; it was a nice touch to the blue outfit.

"Hey Chris, like my uniform?"

Now it was Chris's turn to blush. He had to swallow hard to alleviate the pressure that was building up in his throat. "Yeah, I like it; it really … uh … brings out your eyes."

"Really? That's what I thought." They both gave an uncomfortable laugh, but an awkward silence soon loomed through the air.

"I didn't think she'd look that amazing … ah fuck Redfield, what do I do."

"Is he gonna say something" Jill thought. The silence intensified to an insurmountable point.

"Knock, knock."

"Rick, man how's it going" Chris said, relieved that the silence had diminished.

"Not much Redfield, not much … hey, who's this pretty lady?"

"Hello, my name is Jill Valentine, the new Alpha Team recruit."

"Nice to meet you Jill, I'm Richard Aiken, Bravo team; my friends call me Rick or Dick."

"Well Rick, you are quite the dick.'

Richard laughed hard at the joke. "Ah Redfield, that joke never gets old. Hey, the rest of da boyz are already here; you want to join them?"

"Sure … Jill, there's some lady officers downstairs too. If you want you can down at meet them."

"Sounds great, I'll be down in a minute."

"Alright, see you later" Chris acknowledged.

"Bye, see you boys later." When the door closed, Jill just stared at the S.T.A.R.S. emblem that was posted against the wall. "Damnit Jilly, are you in love?"

Three hours later, all the members of S.T.A.R.S. were standing on the balcony of the R.P.D. building that gave them an exclusive view of some of the city. They were discussing some trivial issues before an intriguing one surfaced.

"So … have you guys seen the new girl" Joseph asked everyone.

"What girl" Forrest inquired.

"Are you talking about the Jill girl" Richard asked.

"Yeah, have you seen her?"

"Hell yeah I did, she was talking to Chris in the office. All eyes circled towards Chris who was kind of embarrassed.

"What?"

"Is she hot" said Edward who was trying to survey the situation.

"Oh yeah" Joseph replied. "Every guy here would fuck her in a heartbeat if we could."

"Is she really that hot" said Kenneth.

"Well let's just say, Wesker has fine taste."

"Lets here it for Wesker" Richard responded.

"Hey don't look at me; it was Chris who was making the moves with her earlier."

"What are you talking about Wesker?"

"Oh come on, she couldn't stop asking about you and I could tell you were turned on by her tight little uniform."

"Chris, you dog, man if she's as good as they say youse a baaad man" said Enrico, joking around with all of his colleagues.

"Oh please, I bet she's nothin' compared to my Kathy at home" Barry boasted.

"Shut up Barry, we can't all be as lucky as you" Brad said a hint of anger in his voice.

"Alright, let's come down" Chris said, trying to diffuse the situation.

"Hey, it's not my fault you couldn't give it to your wife when she wanted it" Barry replied.

The comment set Brad off and was about to attack Barry when the lady officers came in.

"What's up Wesker" Rita said, wondering why the guys were circling around each other.

"Nothing much, just trying to settle a dispute … I see you met Jill." Jill was one of the girls walking towards the men.

"Yeah, she's nice; I'm surprised the guys haven't picked at her like vultures yet. Every guy suddenly focused all of their attention to the beautiful brunette that had just entered.

"Let me guess … you must be Jill" Forrest said.

"Yeah that's me, but I haven't met all of you yet."

"Well I'm Forrest Speyer, the Blondie is Rick who you already met with Chris and Joseph; the guy with the 'stache is Enrico, the black dude is Ken, the guy in the yellow vest is Brad, the guy with the big ass magnum is Barry, Ed is the guy next to the balcony edge and the man with the black shades is Wesker, course you already know him."

"Wow … well it's glad to meet all of you and I assume all of you are coming to the bar later with me and the girls."

"Yeah, they'll explain to you what to do at J's, but I guess it will be a nice way to celebrate your first day."

"Thanks Forrest and I'll especially be expecting you Chris to be there. With that, her and the rest of the lady officers left with the guys jealous as hell over Chris.

"You lucky bastard" Joseph said.

"Eh, what did you expect" Chris responded, a huge grin widening across his face.

"I'd like to thank myself with hooking them up" Wesker said.

"Whatever" Chris replied.

"So Chris … is she the new Kelley" Forrest joked. The remark tore into Chris and was flooded with all the painful memories that were associated with that mischievous brown haired beauty; the pain felt like a freight train running through the middle of his head.

"Dude what the hell" Chris responded.

"What … you two are …"  
"Yes we're over, so shut the fuck up before I flip you over the balcony."

"Damn you're a little defensive" Forrest replied.

Chris realized he was getting out of line and apologized to Forrest.

"Alright … let's bring something else up" Wesker said, saving the conversation. They talked for about another ten minutes before the break ended and they went back to work.

Bad Ass Mutha Fucka – so now we know why Wesker is always wearing sunglasses

Billy – huh … I never knew that

Rebecca – well you never really met him

Billy – so, what's that suppose to mean

Rebecca – uh … you know you have the prettiest eyes I have ever seen

Billy – thanks … you wanna make – out

Rebecca – of course I would

Bad Ass Mutha Fucka – oh my god … anyway Samuel L. Jackson, what did you think

Samuel L. Jackson – I liked it, but that little bitch ass Chief Irons deserves what's coming to him later

Bad Ass Mutha Fucka – anyway, can you help me out with the little mess?

Samuel L. Jackson – of course, but we'll need those two

Rebecca – Billy

Bad Ass Mutha Fucka – what the fuck … well, I better go get my broom

Samuel L. Jackson – go ahead, I'll keep an eye on them

Bad Ass Mutha Fucka – so what did my loyal fans think of this chapter … a little long, I know, but just you wait until the next chapter … and as always, review because you are awesome

Samuel L. Jackson – yo, I'm about to bust a cap in both yo' asses if you don't get up and clean up this mess

Bad Ass Mutha Fucka – ah shit


	3. Shooting the J

-1Bad Ass Mutha Fucka – Hey guys, I'm back … it took awhile to pry the two lovebirds apart, but Samuel L. finally did it with some fine broom work

Samuel L. Jackson – thank you … now, let's get down to business … first, you two are gonna pick up every damn itty bitty piece of skull and brain and put it in this black trash bag

Billy – what

Samuel L. Jackson – your deed, you lead

Rebecca – c'mon Billy

Samuel L. Jackson – next we need to clean up the pools of blood before they stain the carpet; Badass, we're gonna need cleaners and I mean some heavy duty shit

Bad Ass Mutha Fucka – I'm on it

Samuel L. Jackson – get some towels too; after we get the mess cleaned up, we need to stuff the guy that was blasted in half in a couple of trash bags and stuff him and all of our tools in the trunk of a "borrowed" rental I luckily have with me … I'll tell you guys what to do after that got it …

Bad Ass Mutha Fucka – yes, Mr. Jackson … alright let's get to work

Rebecca – oh god, I think I'm gonna throw up

Chapter 3 Shooting the "J"

Finally; the day was over. Chris packed up all of his possessions and walked out the station. After saying goodbye to Richard and Joseph at the door, Chris began to walk back to his red mustang. Then he noticed that Jill was walking towards her car, but was struggling to carry all of the items she had in her hand; she had her old outfit, a box of paperwork she had to go and fill out, a bouquet of "Welcome" flowers and her car keys all out at the same time trying to unlock the door with the automatic starter. Chris knew he should help her and rushed over, nearly being hit by Joseph's car.

"Hey, let me get that for you" Chris said as he took the box from her hands and put it in the backseat of her corvette.

"Thanks Chris."

"No problem … so you're going to J's tonight right."

"Yeah … could you explain it to me, because I'm still trying to figure out what is going on tonight?"

"Well you see, every month or so, the guys from S.T.A.R.S. and the girls from the police station go out to a bar called J's in separate vans to go out and have a good time."

"How come only the guys from S.T.A.R.S. come?"

"Kevin and Marv come, but all the other guys are either too lazy or we just don't want to be there 'cuz they're dickheads."

"Oh … well, I better get a move on and the girls will pick me up right?"

"Yep … see you then."

They both said their goodbyes and departed each other. Chris arrived home with about two hours to spare so he decided to unwind by watching some T.V. It was some sports show and Chris tried to focus, tried to scrutinize every detail, but that lovely brunette kept invading his mind. What's she doing right now? What perfume is she going to indulge him in? What if she likes you? What if we hook up at the bar? … His mind came to a crashing halt. "STOP" he yelled to himself. "Stop trying to turn her into the new Kelley" … but she wasn't the new Kelley … she was a thousand times more beautiful, more courteous, more caring than that bitch ever was to him. He was trying so desperately to ward off the thoughts he was having towards Jill, but all attempts were futile. "Oh damnit Redfield … I think you're in love." No … he couldn't be in love … that was impossible; he promised himself that he wouldn't fall in love with another girl unless he knew her enough to know for sure she would never leave him for some other guy, but then why was it so agonizing to purge her from his brain. Then he came up with a solution, a solution that might save him. "If nothing happens at the bar tonight, I want you to stop thinking about her until you've realized what kind of person she really is, but don't force anything … alright?" The deal was forged into the back of his mind and he was glad to of made up his mind.

He waited until he heard the ominous horn of a van and rushed out the door.

"Hey Chris" said Joseph; he was surrounded by the rest of the S.T.A.R.S. members and of course Kevin and Marvin. He looked around for Brad, but realized that he was the designated driver tonight and was driving the SWAT van. "Sucks to be him." Chris said to himself. The guys all had a long discussion before they finally reached the bar and exited through the back door. They entered the bar and saw that Will, the bartender had a particularly large smile on his face.

"It's already this time of the month again Wesker" Will said, glad to see his loyal friends and customers had arrived for their monthly party.

"Yep … get the beer flowing Will, we got actually something to celebrate."

"What's that?"

"A new recruit."

"Alright, get yourselves comfy while I load up all the pitchers; Cindy will be out with your burgers shortly." They all took their seats at the back of the bar and started gabbing like old ladies.

Jill was in another van filled with the lady officers. It seemed that it was tradition for the girls to arrive later than the guys which was alright because it had given her a chance to ask about Chris. All the girls of course said that Jill was in love and started to tease her, but she still wasn't sure if she was; just trying to find out more about the man.

"You found the right guy to fall for" Tracy said, a hint of desire in her voice. "That Chris is sooooo damn fine."

"Eh, not as good as Marvin" Rita interrupted.

"Oh please Rita, even Jill knows your obsession with Marvin."

They arrived at the bar and were greeted at the entrance by Wesker saying that everyone else had already sat down. The beer and burgers were already out for them and everyone was involved in the group conversation except for Kenneth and Barry who were playing a game of pool and Rita and Marvin who decided to leave together and do something themselves.

"Who dares me to go over and flirt with Cindy?" Kevin asked.

"Oh my god, Kevin just sit down, every time she shoots you down" Forrest replied.

"Oh yeah, just watch me."

"You're gonna get us kicked out moron" Enrico warned.

"No, no let him" Wesker interrupted. It'll be funny."

"Wesker you and your sick head games" Molly, a female cop, quipped.

The gap that was left by Kevin made Chris and Jill sit next to each other and they were both having a good time.

"Watch this Jill, this always great." Chris said.

"I can imagine."

"Hey Cindy, how's it going."

"Oh hi Kevin … what's up …?"

After a brief conversation, Cindy giggled and wrote something on a napkin; there was a large grin enveloping Kevin as she kissed him on the cheek and blew him a kiss goodbye.

"You got to be kidding me" Wesker mumbled.

Kevin returned the group, surprised by the outcome, but still very, very, happy.

"Yeah, that's right."

"Yeah, yeah" Wesker said, a bit confused by what just happened.

Chris and Jill bursted into laughter and it seemed the blissfulness would last the night …

"Oh shit!" Chris said nervously.

"What?" Jill responded.

"It's her!"

"Huh."

Chris just stared wide – eyed as his ex – girlfriend stared right at him, directly into his soul.

"Don't move … maybe she doesn't see you" Kenneth demanded, returning from his pool match with Barry, but it was too late. She began to approach Chris, pushing right passed Edward until she came face to face with her former lover; everyone became a ghost; no one could be heard.

"Hey Chris … long time no see."

"What do you want Kelley?"

"Oh, I just wanted to thank you for sending that guy to the hospital."

"Why are you really here?"

"Is this your new girlfriend?" she said, pointing to Jill.

"No, I just met her, she works with me."

"Oh … still torn up about me I see?"

"Look Kelley, I use to love you, but you broke my heart … it's … over."

"What?"

"You heard me, it's over … you should of never of cheated on me, then fucking laugh about it as you rocked on top of the guy." Chris's anger was increasing; he was soon about to lose it. Why couldn't she just leave him alone?

"Fine … I'm gone." She turned to leave, but remembered she had one more thing to say to him. "By the way … he was good … damn good." She flashed him a devious smile, and then left; the beautiful, but mischievous smile still perched on her lips.

Chris felt his chest compress as if he was suffocating; he needed to get out of there, needed to clear his mind. "Guys … I'm gonna be outside."

"We understand Chris" replied Mary, another girl officer.

Chris got up from his seat and exited the bar, fist still clenched.

"Who was that girl" Jill asked hesitantly because she never met that girl in her life.

"Who, Kelley?" Barry responded.

"Yeah?"

"Oh … she's a bitch who use to date Chris; they were real close, at least that's what Chris thought … he was thinking about asking her to marry him, but then one night, as Chris came home late from work, he caught her with another guy doing it on the bed, his bed … Chris lost it and broke the guy's nose, but Kelley only laughed hysterically … I … I don't think Chris has ever been the same since."

"Oh my god" Jill replied. At that moment, Jill knew she had to go and comfort Chris. She excused herself, saying she was going to freshen up, which everyone suspected meant crying, then walked out the door.

Chris was sitting at the top step, wondering why Kelley had to be so cold, when the door opened.

"Oh, hi Jill" Chris said meekly, then continued to stare at the ground.

"Hi Chris … mind if I sit down with you?"

"Go ahead." Jill carefully lowered herself onto the step to meet Chris face to face.

"Listen, Barry told me everything and I know it might not mean much, but … I'm sorry."

"Thanks." Chris decided it was O.K. to look Jill straight into her eyes knowing she was only there to comfort him.

"You don't even know the worst of it."

"Huh?"

"I'll tell you."

One Month Before…

"Kelley I'm …" Chris stopped dead in his tracks. It was one of Kelley's bras, still wafting with intoxicating perfume, but … it was next to a pair of boxers.

"What the hell … these aren't my boxers …" Chris turned pale; he could hear Kelley scream in delight as it seemed some guy was banging her brains out.

"No … it can't be." He went upstairs and took a deep breath … the screams became louder, piercing into Chris's mind, harassing his rationalization … the door came flying open from the intense kick Chris sent to it. He lunged in only to receive a horrible shock. It was Kelley, only she was with someone.

"John?" John was one of Chris's old friends from his Air Force days. "WHAT THE FUCK … KELLEY, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

"You weren't home, so I screwed one of your old buddies … believe me, he isn't the first." She began to rock on top of him, deepening herself into him.

Chris just stared wide – eyed; hoping like hell that this was only some sick, tormenting nightmare that had been induced by the bad day he had at work.

Kelley noticed that Chris wasn't saying anything; she desperately wanted to cause him as much anguish as possible, seeing it was the end to the relationship in her eyes and thought of something that would set anyone off.

"Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to join us?"

"That's it … YOU LITTLE BITCH!!!" He threw her of him and began pummeling his former friend with as much rage as he had. When he was satisfied … when the man's face was completely desecrated with blood, he spun towards Kelley who was laughing uncontrollably, glad to see she was correct and couldn't help, but smile.

"Get out … I never want to see you ever again, YOU FUCKING WHORE!!!"

"Fine … just let me get dressed."

"So … she cheated on you with one of your old friends" Jill said, saddened by his angst.

"Yeah … and who knows how many other guys too."

"I'm sorry." Jill looked over towards Chris. The agony that dwelled deep inside Chris's blue eyes was unbearable for Jill to just stand there. She let her emotions go and embraced him in a deep hug. Chris took this gesture of compassion and grabbed her, his arms winding across her waist. They let go and stared profoundly into one another's eyes.

"Thank you for listening" Chris whispered.

"Thank you for not letting go" she responded as solemn as she could say. Their gazes intensified and both soon knew that they wanted more. Their lips quivered, their mouths dried, aching to be soothed by one another's gentle tongue. Chris inched forward slowly as Jill closed her eyes … he could smell her sweet perfume as it crept into his mind, perverting Chris's judgment; the indulgence was intoxicating, the aroma was nothing more than heavenly … heavenly, that's the only word that could even possibly come close to describe this angel sitting right beside him; her lips so eager, her face … so beautiful, lit delicately by the dim lighting outside … he needed her, now … and it began; both stood up, their soft lips colliding against each other, their tongues swirled around incessantly in the crevices of each others mouth, both aggressively groped as their bodies pressed up against one another. They reached a wall as Jill was propped up against it, both continually kissing each other senseless. Chris's hands began to wander lower and lower until they reached Jill's lower areas …

"Hey Rick." Wesker's voice said; a tone of concern lodged behind his serious voice.

"What?"

"Go see how Chris is holding up."

"You got it." Richard began to walk towards the door, but right before he opened the door, he noticed something odd and pretty damn hot. "Oh shit!" Richard said as Chris and Jill continued to go at it willingly. "I'm taking a video of this." He whipped out his hi powered cell phone that could take crystal clear videos as long as he wanted, carefully nudged the door open so he wouldn't disturb the passionate scene and began to record …

Chris pressed harder against Jill's combat pants as she moaned right into his mouth. He took one hand that was perched on Jill's shapely ass and traced small patterns up her light blue shirt until it reached one of her hard, swollen breasts. He began to kiss down her neck as Jill moaned once more from the strokes of Chris's hand arousing her breasts, but then he suddenly stopped.

"Why'd you stop" Jill questioned, her voice filled with lust and beret crooked, nearly turned completely to the side.

"Someone's watching us."

"What?"

Chris turned towards the door …

"RICK???"

"You're on candid camera bitch!" He ran back inside the bar as they could hear Richard say "HEY EVERYBODY, CHECK THIS SHIT OUT!!!"

"… The dick" Chris finished and looked back at Jill. Both were embarrassed and neither wanted to go back in because they knew what was in store, but finally, both gave in to the wait and walked back into the door only to be trampled by thunderous applause.

"Way to go Chris … you da man" Forrest boomed.

"I told you so Tracy" said Ashley, another lady cop.

Both turned red instantly, but decided not to spoil a good time. All of the officers partied as if there was no tomorrow. Eventually, they all entered their separate vans and left the bar. After a very looong discussion about Kevin and Chris "shooting the J" (hooking up with a girl at J's) and a few pats on the back, Chris finally stumbled back to his house drunk, but not too drunk and entered his house. He collapsed on his bed and fell asleep.

He had a very erotic dream that night about mounting Jill on a distant bed, her beret still on, face soaked in sweat, body pressed up against him, her high – pitch screams of delight beckoning Chris to continue. He awoke in the middle of the night to no shock that he was hard in the groin area, but something else struck him. Last night, even before they made out, he remembered how Jill had laughed with him, had squeezed his hand for comfort and had been so compassionate when he poured out all of his anger about Kelley. She was one in a million; not too many girls are that perfect. Chris knew he couldn't fight the feeling he withheld before, he realized that there was no denying it, even though he had only known her for such a short period of time.

"I love you Jill" he whispered out loud and fell swiftly back to sleep.

Bad Ass Mutha Fucka – awww … wasn't that sweet

Rebecca – me and Billy could kill that performance

Bad Ass Mutha Fucka – I don't know, it was pretty hot

Billy – oh yeah; just watch us

Rebecca – Billy

Samuel L. Jackson – are they always like this

Bad Ass Mutha Fucka – yeah

Samuel L. Jackson – and they don't even care that they're soaked in blood

Bad Ass Mutha Fucka – oh please, they wouldn't care if they were soaked in piss

Samuel L. Jackson – we're almost done cleaning up too

Bad Ass Mutha Fucka – eh, we'll finish up … anyway, what you guys think so far – pretty nice eh … oh it will get better, trust me … well, I better go back to cleaning … oh, by the way, if you don't know what shooting a J is, then you've never played basketball and should start right away

Rebecca – Billy

Samuel L. Jackson – shut the fuck up and get back to work

Bad Ass Mutha Fucka – sigh


	4. Troubles On the Night Shift

-1Bad Ass Mutha Fucka - Hey Guys, what's up … Sorry about the whole wait thing, but we are really having some troubles here … let's just say cleaning up dead guys isn't as easy as it seems and tensions are … yeah

Rebecca - aw man, I will never forgive your ass for this shit; this is some fucked up repugnant shit

Billy - Rebecca, have you ever heard the philosophy that once a man admits that he is wrong, that he is immediately forgiven for all wrong doing, have you ever heard of that

Rebecca - get the fuck out of my face with that shit; the mutha fucka that said that shit never had to pick up itty bitty pieces of skull on the account of your dumbass

Billy - I got a threshold Rebecca, I got a threshold for the abuse that I will take; now right now I'm a racecar alright and you've got me in the red … and I'm just sayin', I'm just sayin' that its dangerous to have a racecar in the red, that's all … I could blow

Rebecca - oh, oh you ready to blow

Billy - yeah I'm ready to blow

Rebecca - well I'm a mushroom cloud laying mutha fucka, mutha fucka … every time my fingers touch brain, I'm superfly TNT, I'm the guns of the Navarone … In fact, what the fuck am I doing this for right now … you the mutha fucka who should be on brain detail … we fuckin' switchin' - I'm washing the carpet, and you pickin' up this nigga's skull

Samuel L. Jackson- what the fuck … nigga, you can't copy my speech from Pulp Fiction

Rebecca - why not

Samuel L. Jackson - first of all, Badass told me you never saw it … and second of all … what the fuck is the color of you skin - only black people can talk like that - your ass is whiter than my teeth

Bad Ass Mutha Fucka - alright, guys … let's come down and get back to work

Samuel L Jackson - it ain't even my problem

Rebecca - it is now

Samuel L. Jackson - what the hell - did you just throw brain in my hair

Billy - yeah … she did

Samuel L. Jackson - sick … damn man, that shit was dope … aight, you've earned my respect - I'm coo' now

Bad Ass Mutha Fucka - whew

Samuel L. Jackson - but you two bitches still got a lot of work to do - hurry up and don't forget to soak up all that blood - I'm going to put the car in the garage

Bad Ass Mutha Fucka - good to have that sorted out … for a second, I thought we'd be disposing of two bodies - well sorry for the interruption, but continue on - we'll still be hard at work when your done with this chapter

Rebecca - Billy

Bad Ass Mutha Fucka - well … almost hard at work 

Chapter 4 Troubles On The Night Shift

It had been three months since that night at J's … for Jill, it seemed so long ago. After the incident, nothing really sexual happened between her and Chris, except for the occasional innuendos which always seemed to go nowhere. Chris didn't attempt any further advances with Jill and she considered the matter closed. It's not that she didn't find Chris attractive, for he was probably the most handsome man she had ever met, but … it was only one night, and Jill Valentine knew that falling in love with someone in one night is impossible. That is the kind of yearning reserved for chick flicks with ditzy blondes galore and some absurd theme attached to draw countless woman into the theaters. No … according to Jill Valentine, there was no such thing as love at first sight, even for a stud like Chris Redfield. Still, she thought a bond was growing between them that was more than work related or even friendship. However, whenever she romanticized the idea of Chris being more than a friend, she thought of all the "bad" relationships she had in the past and knew from experience that a knight in shining armor can quickly dissolve into a man who focuses all of his attention on any action he can find.

Besides Chris, there had been other things that occurred over those three months: Forrest and his wife Jenny had a baby boy they named Forrest (a recurring joke soon followed), Alpha and Bravo Team had uncovered an extensive drug ring for the designer drug, Valkyr, which landed all of them in many prominent magazines and last, but certainly not least, a new recruit had joined Bravo Team. Rebecca Chambers, a young, outgoing eighteen year old college graduate joined S.T.A.R.S. after reading about the Valkyr case in Newsweek. Wesker had noticed her high intellect and inquisitive nature and thought that she would be perfect for the new medic position. She would also double as the Kenneth's assistant for his chemical research program since they were the only two that were qualified to handle the materials.

Just as with Jill, the hungry male members of S.T.A.R.S. that were still single picked at her liked vultures until someone one "won" just like all the horny, male suitors did with Penelope in The Odyssey. At first, it seemed that their plight was destined for failure just as in Homer's epic, however, Richard had recently looked as if he was going to break precedent when he asked out Rebecca on a date and she agreed. For some reason, the two hit it off real well, and they talked all the time during breaks. The men soon realized that they had failed and continued searching.

Everything cooled down after that it seemed. In fact, nothing out of the ordinary happened at the station for a week and the officers thought they might have to start taking matters into their own hands to start something. Well … that's what they thought, but God has impeccable creativity for alleviating the stress of boredom and gladly intervened before blithe could be fully achieved by the hungry members of S. T. A. R. S. …

"Damn man … you one hell of a shot" Forrest said, dumbfounded by Chris's performance. It was the annual Marksmen competition between the officers of the Raccoon Police Department and Chris once again was in the finals. Held every 4th of July weekend, (what's more American than shooting off a few rounds while chugging some ice cold beer in honor of ol' Uncle Sam and Lady Liberty) the tournament was a bracket based on preliminary rounds held the week before. The person had to be versatile with an arrangement of weapons, for after the preliminaries which consisted of only handguns, a marksman had to use a handgun, shotgun, magnum, a scoped weapon of choice and an assault rifle in the competition. When the preliminaries were over, a bracket consisting of thirty two was created, limiting the competition to only the finest marksmen R. P. D. had to offer. The tournament began with handguns, followed by the shotgun round, then by the magnum round and finally the assault rifle semi - final before the Scoped Weapons Final between the two top marksmen. During every round, the paper, humanoid target would increase in distance from the marksman to increase the difficulty. Marksmen would empty their clip into a target as accurately as they could within the allotted time. This allowed the participants to carefully aim their shots, but also effectively eliminate exaggerated time period which would last forever. The prize was recognition as the best marksmen in one of the most highly decorated police stations in the country. Well, that and a big fuckin' trophy.

As always, all the members of S. T. A. R. S. had qualified with ease and it was only the matter of sorting out the rest of the officers. Rounds were fired, people chatted and eventually, the final four were determined. The usual three Chris, Wesker and Barry made it, but one surprise occurred that no one saw coming. Kevin became the first non - S. T. A. R. S. member to make the semi - finals since the unit began when he upset Forrest. Then, the assault rifles came and as usual, Wesker and Chris had distanced themselves to become the final two.

Jill watched on as Chris left the field to make way for Wesker. Jill was impressed to say the least with Chris performance with a gun, but its not like she was a novice either. She had gone as far as the magnum round, becoming the top finisher ever for a woman. In her short time at the precinct, she had become known to be cold as ice during hostile situations and many admired her coolness under pressure. Due to that, most just assumed she knew her way around a gun and it was no surprise that she had finished so high.

She decided to go over to Chris who was watching Wesker load the scoped rifle with natural ease.

"Hey Chris" she said uneasily.

"Oh … hey Jill, what's up."

"Nothin' much … your pretty good with a gun."

"Thanks, I learned in the Air Force … for some reason, shooting came easy to me and most people thought I should be in Delta Force."

"Do you think you should have been?"

"I don't know … I mean, I might have been qualified, but … wait, haven't I already told you this story."

Jill thought back deeply and finally remembered how Chris was discharged from the Air Force.

"Oh yeah, wasn't that the thing with you and that spy."

"Sure was … to tell you the truth, I still think about how my life would have been if that didn't happen."

This was only a painful reminder to Jill of how life could be so pernicious and insidious with all of the maniacal twists and turns similar to a long, winding road. Jill was no stranger to regret and remorse… she used to be a nationally ranked basketball player at her high school. Jill reminisced about her nimble, agile body soaring majestically through the incessant, tenacious defenders with ease, scoring almost at will with utmost ferocity. She was only a Junior when numerous prominent universities were begging her relentlessly to attend their school for no money at all. However, fate as they call it intervened when she was celebrating her state championship at a friend's party.

Jill had arrived late and most of the kids there were already drunk or high. The only reason why she came was to see her boyfriend who she thought she would marry after college when her WNBA career began.

She finally spotted him almost passed out next to a keg, beer everywhere. He was the cliché boyfriend for a hot, athletic girl; tall, muscular, captain of the football and basketball team and very handsome. Jill ran over to him and gave him a great big hug and he returned it, even in his drunken state. They began to talk extensively, although Jill did most of the talking. Jill thought he was paying attention to the very last minute detail, but alcohol corrupted his judgment and he began to look at her in a very different way. He began to force himself on her, grabbing her and began to kiss her wildly. It wasn't as if Jill minded and decided to just roll with it. When he began to unzip her jeans however, Jill began to protest uncontrollably, for she did not want to lose her virginity at a high school party. However, he would not listen … he pulled out a knife and held it to her throat and said if she screamed, he would kill her. Jill was confused; wasn't this the same man who she had said they would have sex after high school, when they were both ready. In actuality, it was the same man, but he was so far gone from the beer, he had lost control of his mind and his body began to take over, relying on instinct and desire. He pushed the knife harder on her neck which scratched the surface of her fragile skin and blood trickled out from the wound. Jill began to realize this wasn't a joke and complied by taking of her pants. The rest was a blur of violent thrusts and moans that Jill knew she would remember for the rest of her life. Lucky for Jill, she knew that he had a condom stored in his wallet and he put on right before he entered, but … that did not stop the pain from flooding her mind. She had lost her virginity in a haze of beer, sweat and tears. That look … that looked that commenced everything was forged into the back of Jill's mind, haunting her everywhere she went.

Afterwards, she ran to her car and called the police. He was arrested and Jill had broke up with him the first chance she had, but the damage was done. Jill had lost all aspiration to become a basketball player and instead enrolled in a martial arts class and lifting program so no man would ever do that to her again. That lead into firearms and eventually, Jill winded up at West Point, her dreams forever shattered. Most nights, Jill cried at night wishing she died after her "boyfriend" raped her, hoping that she could relive the night, hoping he accidentally slit her throat, hoping … that the torment would cease. It wasn't until she had found S. T. A. R. S. that she had found peace and stability, but she still wondered if she could have been a famous basketball player that she had dreamt so earnestly only four years ago.

"Jill … JILL."

"What … oh, sorry Chris, just blanked there for a second."

"You just missed it, I beat Wesker by one point."

"Huh?"

"Job well done Chris, I'll get you next year" said Wesker, disappointed, but glad he was at least beaten by Chris.

"Thanks Wesker … hey look they are about to announce the winner."

"The points have been tallied and this years Marksman Tourney winner is … Chris Redfield with a slim victory of one point … give it up to your champion."

Thunderous applause boomed from spectators who had decided to spend five dollars to watch the event. Jill watched as Chris approached the scorers table and was handed the big fucking trophy. He hoisted the trophy above his head and was congratulated by the mayor and Chief Irons.

The rest of the day was a blast as the police officers had a water balloon fight, water balloon toss, water gun fight, water drinking contest and everything else a person could do with water.

Jill said her goodbyes to everyone and then had a private conversation with Chris for about five minutes before leaving. It was 11:00 at night and Jill just decided to fall asleep early to be prepared for the next day. However, before she went asleep, Jill lied in bed pondering that fateful night which ended her basketball career. In her mind, it was not necessary for her to quit, for did she really think she was going to be taken advantage of when she was a famous athlete. The question that always burned bright in her mind always brought her to tears and tonight was no exception. Jill fantasized about her alternate reality, still soaring higher than any defender and still blazing down the court while leading her team to glory, but … this was only a glimpse of what could have been and besides, her life right now wasn't that bad either. She was on Alpha Team of one of the most highly decorated police forces in the country, she had an endless bank account which always seemed to grow larger by mysterious deposits that she never knew of (her father's handy work) and she had lots of friends that cared for her deeply. This thought transpired to the thought of illustrious Chris Redfield, proudly displaying his trophy over his head. In her mind, Chris was a gentleman, chivalrist and an overall nice guy which fitted perfectly for Jill's Mr. Right. However, several alarming parallels between Chris and that boyfriend who decimated her dreams drew up in Jill's mind that made her think twice about trusting her heart with him. For starters, when their manhood was put in jeopardy, both men fought ferociously to preserve it and Jill could seem the same fire in Chris's eyes that the other man had. Another reason was the uncontrollable temper that was unrelenting when they were angry. Jill could still remember the incident with Joseph and how Chris held him over the balcony at the police station because Joseph kept bothering Chris about who was hotter - Jill or Kelley and was one step away from throwing him off. Perhaps the most disturbing similarity was the physical similarity between the two. Both were tall, muscular, brown hair, blue eyes and were extremely handsome. Come to think of it … Chris seemed very similar to that guy … eerily similar … could he be …

"No" Jill heard her yell escape her mouth simultaneously when she thought it. "He could not be that guy … Chris was … wait, what was the name of that guy?" Jill's eyes widened; what was his name? The possible thought of that guy near her sent sharp electric waves down her spine, jolting her in a persistent fashion. "Jill, no … there is no way that sick bastard is Chris … alright … o.k." She decided it best if she concentrated on sleep.

"Damn … that is one badass trophy" Chris said to himself. He had just woke up and already his mind was glued to that trophy, so shiny and bold. If it wasn't for work, he might not of even left his living room the entire day, but money was money and Chris reluctantly dressed himself and drove to work.

He arrived thirty minutes before he was supposed to and just punched in the password into the electronic lock to open the front door because if there was no nightshift, the door was locked from the outside. He went up to his office and just fell asleep because of sheer boredom.

"Hey, sleeping beauty."

"Huh?" Chris looked up and saw Jill's heavenly face smiling down upon him.

"Damn, can't a man get some rest around here?"

"Chris … it's noon, you've been sleeping for at least three hours." Jill held out her hand which Chris graciously took and pulled himself to his feet.

"Besides … Wesker has called all S. T. A. R. S. members to a meeting; says it important."

"Alright, alright, I'm coming."

Chris and Jill began to walk to the meeting room and began to have a nice, small conversation.

"So, what's this about anyway" said Chris, a little annoyed that he was awoken from his pleasant slumber.

"I don't know, but Wesker sounded frantic. I overheard him talking with the chief … something about flesh - eating cannibals."

"Flesh eating cannibals?" Chris questioned in an annoying, yet perplexed way.

"Yes … flesh eating cannibals." Jill replied

"Perfect … I hate flesh eating cannibals." The two enjoyed a brief laugh and then opened the door to the meeting room.

"Ah … the lovebirds decided to join us" Wesker joked from his podium.

"Wesker, the only lovebird in this room that I know of are you and your right hand" Jill replied with a hint of anger in her tone.

"Woah, low blow … where did that come from. Ah, whatever, must have been bad sex … well, take your seat so we can get started. Chris and Jill took their seats and Wesker's magnificent voice began to boom against the room.

"Well, now that we are all here, I would first of all congratulate Chris on beating me in the marksmen competition, becoming the first ever to do so."

Wesker paused and waited for the applause to die down.

"Alright … now that that's out of the way, it's time to tell you the reason why you are here. Yesterday, around the same time we were having fun dicking around, several murders occurred in the Arclay Mountain observatory. They were apparently brutal and followed a similar pattern of having the victims flesh eaten right of the body. At this point … we have no connection between the murders other than the flesh eating, but our intelligence believes that this is due to some cult roaming around in the Arclays. The Los Illuminados, I believe they're called … we have already called the leader Frederick Saddler, but he said that he or any of his fellow "brethren" have never harmed a soul. Now, I find that hard to believe, since they have some pretty screwed up beliefs already and eating people doesn't sound too far off the deep end for them, but … we need more evidence and the crime scene unit is already up there examining everything. They gave us these photos which depict the gruesome nature of these crimes and I hope you will all remember these revolting images as we find out who or what is responsible. These were good men and women who had families just like us and were only trying to make a living. Remember … remember this when we find out "who" is responsible and I want you all to promise me that you will be merciless with these sick bastards."

Wesker's face was crimson and his facial expressions showed pure hatred and disgust. It wasn't hard for Chris to see why when he saw the unfathomable images. These repugnant tragedies were occurring when most of the officers were just screwing around and far from protecting and serving the public. Everyone in the room had utmost guilt and sorrow in their eyes and no voice was heard.

After what seemed for ages, Wesker finally spoke again.

"I … I'm sorry just as much as the rest of you. Don't worry, we'll find out who is responsible. Now … any questions or comments?"

The meeting continued and many more interesting details were disclosed before Wesker gave his closing statements.

"If there was a time wherever I needed you guys to stick together, I need it to be now. No more bullshittin'… we need to be closer than we have ever been in order to solve this case. I don't know where it will lead, but I need you all to promise me that you will not condemn each other nor betray each other throughout the duration of this hell we are going to be forced to endure. It's times like these that will test the very morals we hold near and dear to each other: honor, respect, honesty, vigilance and last, but not least … loyalty. We need above all else to remain loyal to one another so we will be able to trust each other throughout this hardship. They say family that prays together, stays together and one that walks apart just falls apart. Well we're S. T. A. R. S. … the elite … the best of the best … now, let's show that we are what we preach; that we are guardians of all that is good and we will not rest until we have vanquished all evil from our city."

Everyone remained silent, retaining the words Wesker that eloquently expressed with lightning precision and audacity. Eyes darted through the room, for no one could find words to elucidate the glory and pride Wesker bestowed upon them. He was indeed proud of his unit and had no doubt that they would endure any peril that came their way.

"Well … uh … now that we got that out of the way, I just need you attention a little longer. Tonight, we will be having the dreaded night shift and since they came in late and because it's too fucking funny, Chris and Jill will be the ones working late tonight."

Everyone's eyes lit up excluding … that's right, you guessed it. Both Chris and Jill's faces changed instantly into a bright, red hue and knew what was in store once they left the meeting.

"Alright … well I guess we can stop it there … meeting's over guys, enjoy the rest of the day. Oh, and remember … next Friday, is Hawaiian shirt day. So you know if you want to, go ahead and wear a Hawaiian shirt and jeans."

People realized that the meeting was over and began shuffling towards the exit, talking endlessly about everything that just happened. Chris decided it best if he waited until everyone was gone to leave. Then he got up, and walked out the door.

"Oh Chris … I need to talk to you" Wesker said earnestly.

Chris stopped in his tracks and walked over to his beloved captain. Although he was barely past thirty, he had become somewhat of a father figure for everyone and all looked for him for advice.

"Yeah?" Chris answered.

Wesker did not utter a word, but instead reached into his pocket, grabbed something and then held out his hand. Chris stared blankly at what Wesker had pulled out … a condom? … a fucking condom … was he serious. Chris immediately looked at Wesker trying to see if this was a practical joke and he was just dicking with him … but his expression was solemn and there was no humor lodge behind his face.

"Good luck."

He slipped the condom into Chris's left hand. Then he took off his sunglasses, and shook Chris's right hand.

"Make me proud."

"You serious?"

"Dead serious."

Chris studied Wesker's bright, red eyes … they seemed to have good intention and he decided to take Wesker seriously.

"Alright … well, uh … thanks."

Wesker gave him a nod and began to walk in the opposite direction. Chris was left dazed, confused and he thought maybe a little angry, but the confusion covered that up nicely. He stared at the condom for a while, then shrugged and put in in his pocket.

For the rest of the day, Chris did his best to avoid everyone (including Jill), but most attempts were futile and by the end of the day, Chris had received tips, strategies and all of that good stuff on how to get laid as if he was a virgin. He had the urge to punch most of these people in the face, even when they were being sincere. I mean seriously, why were all of these people pressuring him to have sex with Jill. It wasn't as if Chris wasn't having urges to do that sort of thing to Jill; he was only human after all, but … ever since that night about three months ago, he felt as if Jill would lose interest in him just as Kelley did and Chris decided it better for him not to grow attached to Jill. He … just wanted to know her a little more fully and in depth so he could know for sure if Jill would love him indefinitely.

The work day ended abruptly for Chris and waited for Wesker to give him the o.k. to lock up which was customary for all late shifts. Before they left, every member from S. T. A. R. S. gave him either encouragement or wishful thinking, then left leaving only Wesker, Chief Irons, Jill and himself. First, the chief talked to Wesker about the shift which was standard protocol, then he left leaving only Wesker before the "lovebirds" were completely alone.

Chris finally caught up with Jill who he had not seen since the meeting and the two once again began to talk incessantly about all of the troubles both were experiencing. Wesker came about five minutes later and came to deliver the final words about the night shift.

"Alright you two, I know I can trust you two alone in the station together, but the damn chief insists on me telling you the same boring shit over and over again even though you both have already worked the night shift. So, just remember to lock all the entrances on the computer, then hand check them yourselves. Oh, and also, we have two guys locked up down in the cells, so remember to feed them the same stuff we feed every criminal and don't let them out of the cells for any purpose. You got all that?"

"Yes sir" both Chris and Jill responded.

"Good … well, I'll see you crazy kids later. Oh wait … Chris I need you for one second before I go."

Chris was confused, but soon realized what it was about and glanced over at Jill. She also knew what it was about and rolled her eyes muttering an obscenity to herself. Just like last time, Chris walked over to Wesker who had the same solemn look on his face.

"What is it now Wesker?" Chris questioned.

"Look, I know that people have been putting you under a lot of pressure on you to … uh … fuck Jill I guess. I myself even contributed."

"No kidding."

"Anyway, I just want you to know that you don't have to listen to anyone and if you're not ready to let someone else into your heart after …"

"Wesker … you know that's not the reason why I don't want to screw her here. The truth is, I am in love with Jill, so madly in fact, that I don't want our first time to be in the fucking police station using your condom. If this was any other woman, of any lesser character, I would be glad to oblige to everyone's request and bang her brains out right here … but it's not … Wesker, this woman, she's … c'mon even you knew she's something else, I mean that's why you recruited her … Jill is one in a million and for a girl that special, the first time has to be special."

"Yeah I know, that's why I came over to apologize. I'm sorry if I put you in a spot or anything."

"That's alright … at the end of the day we're still friends."

"Guess that covers everything, take it easy Chris."

"You too Wesker."

Now it was just Chris and Jill, the moment everyone was waiting for. The very thought of it finally coming frighten Chris.

"What if this night goes the opposite of everyone's predictions and actually draws us farther apart" Chris thought as he headed towards Jill. "Then again, what if everything goes too far like everyone suspected and I end up having sex with Jill. Come to think of it, that might not be that bad of a idea and … no, no, I already made up my mind. I'm not going to bone Jill here in the police station. Think about it, where the hell would we do it?"

"What was that about" Jill asked Chris, though, she pretty much knew what it was about."

"Oh, nothing really. So, I guess we should do all the things Wesker said."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Alright, you'll get the front, I'll get the back"

"Got it, but who's in the middle?"

"Huh … oh … you got a dirty mind Valentine."

"Eh, it was just there."

"Well, we can worry about a threesome later, but let's just get all the boring stuff over with first. Then we can have fun time."

They went their separate ways to lock up the stations, both Chris and Jill questioning the endless possibilities tonight had in store for them. It was evident to both that eventually, both of their feelings toward one another would be questioned and both pondered deeply as they checked the locked doors. It wasn't as if they didn't think they had feelings for each other or that the other person did not think of them in the same way; their previous actions had said otherwise. The problem was however, that both had experienced decimating break - ups in the past, some … worse than others, and they weren't sure if they could let another person into their heart right now. Both were paranoid that once they were in the relationship, they would somehow hurt the other person and both Chris and Jill loved each other so much, that they didn't want to see that happen … but, then again, what was the point of falling in love with someone if people didn't act on it. Countless people have experienced heart - break in the past and have fallen in love with someone else. Love is meant to be expressed, for if it is bottled up and hidden within, then it cannot blossom and this love will soon deteriorate into nothing and will be forgotten. Wasn't this love worth the chance of at least having the opportunity to blossom; weren't their feelings with each other strong enough to at least give this love hope?

"See anything weird?" Chris asked Jill, anxious to know how Jill's little trip went.  
"No, can't say I did" Jill responded.

"Uh … alright, don't we have to go feed the prisoners now?" Chris questioned.

"Oh yeah, but uh … what do we feed them?"

"Um … I don't know, I forgot to ask Wesker."

Suddenly Chris had a brilliant idea and a smile soon followed that idea.  
"Say Jill, are you hungry?"

"Guess so, why?"

"Want to order some Pizza Hut?"

"Pizza Hut … and share it with the prisoners?"

"Any other ideas."

Jill thought of this idea and laughed. It was pretty tempting …

"Alright, but you're ordering."

Chris went up to his office to grab his cell phone and order the pizza.

"This is Pizza Hut, we are glad that you have chosen our establishment for this evening … is pick up or delivery?"

"Delivery." Chris answered.

"May I take your name and phone number?"

"Yes. My name is Chris Redfield and the number here is 315 - 468 - 5787."

"Sir, that's the police station."

"I know."

The man on the other line paused and then answered in a confusing fashion.

"Are you telling me that you're a cop and your ordering from the Raccoon Police Station?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"Let me guess, late shift?"

"Ohhhhh yeah."

"Great, may I take your order.

Chris ordered two large pepperoni pizza, two orders of breadsticks and two 2 liters of soda. The man said it would be thirty minutes and there would be a delivery guy that would meet him outside the front door. This left thirty minutes of idle time for Chris and Jill. They decided to watch TV. on the projector in the main hall. They chatted, and found out even more interesting things about one another that neither had ever asked in the short three months that they knew each other. For instance, Jill discovered that Chris had been a division one prospect at his high school for football until he was nearly killed in a car accident. Turns out, his best friend crashed into him when he was drunk and died on impact. Fortunately for him, the medics were able to rescue him before the car exploded. Chris began to cry when he revealed that his parents were riding with him and that they both died in the accident. The accident ended his football career, but Chris told Jill that he was glad that he was still alive and knew God must have a purpose for him. After words, both him and his sister Claire went to live with their aunt and uncle and Chris decided to join the Air Force to honor his father who had served for twenty years before his death.

They shared a hug after the story and sat there together in each others arms, not as lovers quite yet, but rather close friends in need of comfort. The delivery man soon arrived and Chris rose to pay the man and receive the food.

"Got to admit, this is the strangest delivery I ever made" the man said after receiving the money.

Chris thanked him and returned to the main hall where Jill had already the plates and cups. With Chris carrying the food and Jill carrying everything else, they made their way down to the cells where the two criminals were staying for the night. One had stolen a car, while the other was a pimp who was caught soliciting with some of his prostitutes. When Chris and Jill had arrived, the pimp was the first to open his mouth.

"What the hells' goin' on?"

"Well" Chris answered. "We were hungry and we didn't know where the food for prisoners was so, we decided to share our food with you."

"You serious?"

Chris smirked remembering he had said this to Wesker when had handed him the condom.  
"Dead serious."

"I picked a hell of a time to steal a car" said the man who was in the cell next to the pimp.

Chris loaded the plates up with food and the cups up with soda and Jill gave them to the two men.

"Why are you being so nice to us" said the pimp.

"Eh, when you're hungry" Jill said.

Chris and Jill decided to talk to these two men, for they had nothing better to do. Both men came from tough neighborhoods in downtown Raccoon. The pimp's real name was Marshall Rathers, but his street name was M & M. He had been a pimp for ten years and was well experienced in the ways of prostitution. He even could tell that Jill would have been a perfect due to her height, weight and other features. The only reason he was caught was that he had trusted a woman who turned out to be an undercover cop. On the other hand, the car thief had turned himself in because he had felt guilty for what he had done. His name was Curtis Blackson and came from a poor, but straight arrow, Baptist family. His faith was the only reason why he had turned himself in and he might have even gotten away with the crime. Still, he did not reveal why he had stolen the car and said he had his reasons.

When Jill excused herself to go to the bathroom, the pimp had an idea of his own that he wanted to tell Chris.

"Hey cop, I think that chick likes you."

"What do you mean" Chris responded.

"When you have been in the prostitution business as long as I have, you know when women are interested. Her looks towards you, actions and tone of voice are all indicators that I know means she digs you … a lot."

Chris leaned forward towards the cell anxious to hear more.

"Are you sure."

"Trust me, 100 positive that she wants you."

"Hey man, and even if he's wrong, it wouldn't hurt to know the truth" the car thief responded.

"Really?"

Chris heard the door open … it was Jill.

"Well Chris, I think it's time we went back upstairs, don't ya think?"

"Alright, sounds good." Chris stood up and walked to the door with Jill. He turned around just in time to see both criminals giving him the thumbs up.

"God … it seems everyone wants it to happen" Chris thought as they made their way back upstairs.

Time passed slow on the journey back to the main hall. Countless questions were once again intruding into Chris's mind. What if she doesn't really like you? What if she shoots you down if you ask her? What if she fucks you over just like Kelley? His mind had gone far enough. He kept trying to compare her to Kelley, but they were two different people. There was no reason even for the comparison. Kelley was gone and now Chris had Jill to worry about, that's all.

"Oh Jill" he thought as they climbed the stairs. "If only there was a way I could know for sure. You're beautiful, there's no denying that. I like your personality … but … how do I know for sure that you really love me?" This was the same girl who flooded Chris's mind every time he tried to sleep, the same girl who made his heart skip whenever she smiled … this was the same girl that he knew in his heart he loved. Why not find out if this love bore fruit and was meant to flourish?

The two finally entered the main hall and decided it best to watch some more TV. in the lounge. When they turned on the TV., a late night movie was on and they decided it was fit for them to watch. Chris and Jill sprawled onto the couch and relaxed as a timeless classic was unrolled before their eyes. It was a good movie, but Chris's mind soon began to flutter aimlessly, for he had no idea how this situation would turn out.

Things just got worse when Jill put her hand on Chris's leg and rested her head on his shoulder. Why was she doing this? Was it a sign? Chris looked deeply into her deep sapphire eyes; the look was playful, but innocent and Chris decided to comply by smiling and putting his arm around her.

They looked onward as the movie progressed. Jill was becoming sleepy and her head was sinking deeper into Chris's body.

"Why am I hesitating like this; just go for it" Chris thought.

He grabbed her hand with his free one and gently squeezed it, letting her warm, gentle feel envelop his senses. Chris felt joy spread endlessly throughout his mind and began to contemplate when he should ask the difficult answer … but Jill had ideas of her own.

The movie finally ended and Chris looked over to Jill who looked asleep. He decided it wasn't necessary to wake her and just let her warm body relax him to sleep.

"I love you" Jill whispered, apparently awakening from her false slumber. She was a clever girl and knew how to ease men into the perfect position in which to finally say the most difficult three words that start any relationship.

Chris was dumbfounded to say the least. His mind began to race endlessly as all of the thoughts he had before began to explode. "Did she … wow .. Uh … didn't expect that one coming so fast … well don't just stand there looking like an idiot."

"I love you too Jill."

He moved in closer and the two began to fall fast asleep. Chris awoke in the middle of the night and began to contemplate everything that had just happened. It was such a relief to finally know her true feelings for him, for now he sleep easily at night, knowing that she was his and nothing could separate them. Not even … Kelley. He reached into his pocket and grabbed the condom. Silently he began to laugh to himself, remembering that he wondered how this night would turn out.

"Mission Accomplished Wesker" Chris said to himself. He then flipped the condom into the waste basket next to him and drifted into a deep sleep, still wrapped around Jill.

Wesker arrived extremely early the next day to see how the night turned out for Chris and Jill . He wanted to catch them still sleeping and entered the station a secret way that only him and Chief Irons knew about. Carefully he crept through the main hall and looked at all of the security cameras. He soon found what he was looking for. They still had there clothes on, but at least they were sleeping together.

"Mission Accomplished Chris."

Bad Ass Mutha Fucka - Awww, that's so sweet

Samuel L. Jackson - you know what's even sweeter, the two lovebirds are actually working

Bad Ass Mutha Fucka - yeah well, I think anyone would work when you stick a gun in their face

Samuel L. Jackson - hey man, whatever works

Bad Ass Mutha Fucka - anyway, how did you think this chapter was

Samuel L. Jackson - it was long, but very good

Bad Ass Mutha Fucka - yeah, that's what I thought

Rebecca - Billy

Samuel L. Jackson - what the fuck … didn't I tell you two to work

Billy - this is better

Samuel L. Jackson - can you at least save it till after were done

Billy - fine, but I won't work long

Rebecca - the faster we work the faster we can …

Bad Ass Mutha Fucka - we got it … anyway, how did you like the chapter my loyal fans … a little long, but hey, it could have been longer … oh by the way, did anyone catch that Juelz Santana reference - if you did, tell me what it is … I know there's a lot of other ones, but hey, whatever … well you can go and relax, we won't be done for a while

Rebecca - Billy

Bad Ass Mutha Fucka - see what I mean


	5. Together Faithfully

-1Bad Ass Mutha Fucka - What's up guys, the Badass is back and I can't wait for you to hurry up and read this chapter because it's awesome … oh and also we are almost done cleaning up too, but we're having issues

Samuel L. Jackson - alright, now that we cleaned up the mess and put the body in the car, we need to clean you two up … so strip

Rebecca - all the way

Samuel L. Jackson - to your bare ass

Billy - now

Samuel L. Jackson - no next February, yes now

Rebecca - why

Samuel L. Jackson - because you dumbass niggas are covered in blood and we need to clean you with the hose outside

Rebecca - couldn't we use the shower

Samuel L. Jackson - what point of your soaked in blood don't you understand … if you take a shower, you'll fuck up Badass's bathroom, now move

Rebecca - .o.k., me and Billy will go upstairs and change … if you know what I mean

Bad Ass Mutha Fucka - we need you guys to hurry … skip the foreplay and get it over with

Billy - yes sir

Rebecca - I'm suppose to say that

Bad Ass Mutha Fucka - go … well, this going to take awhile, so you might as well start the chapter

Rebecca - Billy

Bad Ass Mutha Fucka - same shit, different day

Chapter 5 Together Faithfully

Nothing really happened when Chris and Jill woke up from that fateful night. They woke up in each others arms way after everyone else had arrived and were barraged with questions once they finally rose. What happened? Was Chris gentle? Did you fuck Jill's brains out? Did you get laid? All of these were very difficult questions to answer at such an early time so both Chris and Jill decided to go home and sleep it off? They said their goodbyes to each other and departed from the police station.

Jill finally found her way home and passed out on her queen sized, therapeutic mattress, seemingly unaware of the events last night that had occurred last night. However, it all came rushing back to Jill as she awoke. "Damn … did I really do that last night" were her thoughts as she peered at the mid day sky out of her window. "Wow, Jilly, looks like you still got it." She got up and walked over to the bathroom where she checked herself in the mirror, then stepped into the shower. As the gentle streams caressed her shoulders, Jill began to ponder deeper on what had happened last night. She remembered him ordering the pizza, talking to the convicts and the whole movie thing. Though it wasn't a blur, the night wasn't that vivid either. It almost felt like a … dream. Jill suddenly turned pale, desperate to remember the events from last night. "We were watching the movie … he put his arm around me … he squeezed my hand … I pretended to fall asleep." Jill stopped dead in her thought. "I was only pretending, wasn't I." She thought back to the conversation she had with Chris right before she left. "He never brought up what happened last night … could I have been only dreaming that I said I love you to Chris? I mean, why didn't he bring up last night. Then again, why did we end up in each others arms when I woke p." Then Jill realized that maybe Chris had fallen asleep shortly after her, causing the "lovers in arms effect." Jill became concerned, wondering if her sly move on Chris was only a fantasy comforting her while she was sleeping.

"Well, looks like I'm gonna have to play it safe, until I can find out for sure what happened" Jill thought as she stepped out of the shower.

Meanwhile Chris Redfield was having some very different thoughts as he awoke from his pleasant slumber. He knew that Jill had said she loved him, for he was wide awake when it occurred. However, Jill had said it very dreamily, almost as if she was asleep or close to it. To make matters worse, Chris had awoken in a very tired state and had forgotten to ask Jill about last night or tell her that he really loved her. "She was tired when she said it … maybe she had just said it randomly and she didn't really mean it. SON OF A BITCH!! … Alright, well, there's no use in being angry over it … I'll just have to look for the right time to ask her that's all.

However, that time just didn't ever seem to come and the days since the fateful night where Chris and Jill actually found out their true felling for each other were growing. If it wasn't for one unfathomable event on July 23rd, the two might have never found the courage to say that they really were in love.

"Chris, get up, Captain Wesker is summoning up the entire S.T.A.R.S. team for an emergency meeting" Jill said as fast as lightening, trying to get the attention of a bored Chris Redfield.

He looked at her, smiled and got up. They traveled side by side, in complete silence, anxious to hear what the captain had to say. The two arrived just in time as Wesker was just entering the meeting room when they arrived. All he said to them was a soft "Get ready" and traveled over to his podium. Chris and Jill took their seats as the rest of S.T.A.R.S. Alpha and Bravo arrived. After what seemed like ages, the room settled down and once again, the magnificent voice of Wesker boomed magnanimously throughout the room.

"Now that we're all here, it's time to tell you what's going on and why. Intelligence has just received that the Ecliptic Express, a passenger train that runs through the Arclay Mountains has been viciously attacked and derailed by a terrorist group. We are not sure right now exactly who is responsible, but is almost certain that the Los Illuminados are involved in some way. We already have the SWAT team going to pick up Frederick Saddler, but the passengers are reportedly stuck and are in need of our service. Communications with the train have been gone for about an hour, but our reconnaissance helicopter discovered that the train is still intact and has not exploded, leaving us to wonder what exactly is the Illluminados's plan. I have already talked to the chief and he had decided that the Bravo team will be sent in to investigate the train, but the Alpha team will have the night off."

"That's bullshit" Forrest yelled. "Why isn't Alpha coming to?"

"Alpha will be on stand by all night, but the chief doesn't find it necessary to have both teams to go in. He just wants the Alpha team here so they can monitor the situation. I know it sounds unfair, but we really need the Bravo team to come through with this one. You guys need to be suited up within the next two hours and be sure to have a weapons check before you board the helicopter. Alpha Team, you can leave the station, but are prohibited to leave the city and your cell phones have to be on the entire night. I don't care even if you go to the movies, you have to make sure your cell phones are on all night. If something goes wrong, and we can't reach you, it's your ass. Got it?"

People began to rise from their seats to get ready for the night ahead.

"Sit down guys, I haven't dismissed you yet" Wesker said in a serious, but non yelling tone.

"Enrico."

"Yes sir?" Enrico answered back to the captain.

"I need you to stay after the meeting, so you know exactly what's going in before you lead your team in. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Before we leave, I want to stress to you all the importance of this mission. This might be our only chance to destroy that fucked up cult once and for all. I want you all to be careful and above all else, trust the man next to you with your life, for if you do, he will do the same. I know you will make me all proud and glad that I chose all of you to be in this unit. Alpha team, remember, you have to be on stand by the entire night.

Bravo team, may god be with you. You are dismissed.

All that could be heard were the shuffling of nervous combat boots. Chris walked out of the meeting room confused, for this was the only time he could remember that both the Alpha team and Bravo team did not both suit up for a mission together. True, most of the time, they didn't go in together, because that usually wasn't necessary, but there was always a team near by in case something went wrong. It was almost as if, the chief had expected something to happen to the Bravo team … but the chief had to have his reasons and Chris dismissed the thought.

He went to say goodbye to the Bravo team and wished them all good luck. He was however, a little concerned about Rebecca going in, since this would be her first mission and the first mission for anyone is almost unbearable. The fear, the adrenaline and your thoughts spinning a million miles an hour wondering if you would be coming back alive could drive any rookie insane … but Richard was there to keep a close eye on Rebecca and Chris thought he would keep her safe. Especially now, since Richard had officially fallen in love with Rebecca and was a day away from asking her to be his girlfriend.

The thought of girlfriends had Chris's mind shift immediately to another brunette. Jill Valentine - the name immediately sent electricity throughout Chris's body. There was no other way to describe his feelings for her other than love. He knew that he had fallen in love with that brown hair, blue eyed angel and he thought that she felt the same way about him. It just kept biting at him that she was half asleep when she had said she loved him and to Chris, that just wasn't enough, especially after Kelley. He just … needed a way to be sure that her feelings for him were genuine so he could stop worrying. Then a stroke of brilliance hit him. Alpha team was free for the night, and there wouldn't be more opportunities like this for awhile. "It's time to find out for real" Chris thought.

He set out to find Jill, determined to stop at nothing to find her. Jill wasn't hard to find and Chris found her sitting at her desk doing some last minute work.

"Hey Chris, what's up" Jill said as she got up from her desk to welcome him.

"Oh, nothing much, how about you" Chris replied meekly. His heart was racing and his pulse seemed to pound loud enough to be heard. He was scared out of his mind.

"Nothin' much, just finishing some work before I enjoy my night off."

"Cool … uh … Jill, can I ask you something.

"Sure Chris, what is it."

Chris's mind was about to explode … he needed to ask her now.

"Are you doing anything tonight?"

"No, can't say I am … why?" Now Jill was the one whose mind was about to explode. "Is he asking me out on a date?" She secretly hoped he was, so she could ask him if what had happened that one night was a dream.

"Might as well get if over with" Chris thought to himself as the anxiety boiled over in his mind.

"Jill … do you want to go out to eat at the Cyclone with me?"

Jill smiled in relief. The place Chris was talking about was a great restaurant and club rolled into one. It would be the perfect place to ask him.

"I'd love to."

Chris finally came back to earth after hearing this, relieved that she didn't reject him.

"Great … pick you up at … oh let's say nine?"

"It's a date" Jill replied and flashed her heavenly smile at Chris.

"Alright, just got to check it out with the captain to make it's sure, even though we both know he'll agree. So, just be sure to be ready at nine, o.k.?"

"Anything for you Chris" Jill replied and gave him a gentle, but assuring hug.

All Chris could do was smile as he left Jill in her office as he headed towards Wesker's office. Things were going just too well and all Chris had to do was to convince Wesker (who had already given him a condom) that a date with Jill wouldn't distract him enough not to be on call all night. This was the night he had waited for, nothing could destroy it (right?)

"Ah, Chris … good to see you" Wesker said as he watched Chris enter the room.

"Hey Wesker, ready to enjoy the night enough."

"Now Chris, you know that we can't do anything tonight because we have to be on call all night."

Chris's heart sank into his chest. Was he serious … did Wesker really mean her couldn't do anything tonight. Wesker seem to read Chris's inner turmoil and began to laugh.

"Relax dumbass, I'm just fucking with you."

The blood returned to Chris's face as relief spread throughout his body.

"Oh … thank god."

"Why" Wesker questioned. "Have anything important planned this evening?"

"As a matter of fact I do."

"Really … well, what is it?"

"I'm going out on a date with an angel."

"I'm sorry Chris, but I have plans already."

"Is that suppose to funny?"

"I thought it was … well, where are you taking Jill?"

"The Cyclone."

"The Cyclone, not bad … not bad at all."

"So your o.k. with it?"

"Am I o.k. with it, c'mon … who's the one who gave you a condom … I was just waiting for you to ask her out. You deserve a girl as great as Jill, especially after what that bitch did to you … Your free to go as long as you promise me that you won't get drunk and you'll have your phone on the entire night."

"Wesker … thanks man … I won't forget this?"

"Don't mention it, you deserve this … but … just promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"I want to be your best man at your wedding."

Chris's smiled at this as his joy accentuated beyond an incontrollable point.

"Wesker, you've done more than enough to be my best man … you got it."

"Thanks, I'll be looking for the invitation."

Chris watched as he picked up his pen and continued what he had been doing previously. It looked like he was writing to someone as he noticed, "My Dearest Alexia."

"Hey Wesker, who's Alexia."

"What?"

"Is she your girlfriend?"

Wesker realized that Chris had noticed the letter heading and sunk back into his chair.

"Yeah … yeah she is?"

"How come you never told any of us?"

"Well … I don't know actually. I was kind of wanting to surprise you guys and introduce you to her when she comes back from her research trip and visits me."

"Is she some sort of scientist?"

"You could say that."

"Well, when she due back, so I can meet her."

"She actually won't be back until sometime in December … just in time for Christmas … so I got a long time to wait."

"Why don't you just talk to her on the phone, or e - mail her."

"I do, but letters are more personal in my opinion, so I also write her letters every week or so … and she also writes back."

"She does?"

"I'll show you." He opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a giant stack of letters.

"You pimp" Chris replied after he saw the stack of decorated paper filled with beautiful hand writing. Who ever she was … she really cared about Wesker, seeing that it would just be easier to type the letter.

"Well, I better get out of your hair Wesker, I have to go home and get ready for tonight."

"Take it easy Chris."

"You too … oh, and tell Alexia I said hi"

"Will do." Wesker watched Chris as he exited. He waited a minute, then made sure Chris was gone. He sighed with relief and went back to his letter to his beloved Alexia. This letter was of utmost secrecy and Wesker would have to deliver it to the post office himself, in order for no one to find out. When he finished, Wesker reviewed the letter and said it in a whisper so he could make sure he didn't make any mistakes."

"My Dearest Alexia,

Something has gone terribly wrong. A madman has leaked the T - Virus throughout the entire Arclay Facility, mutating the entire population in the vicinity into horrid creatures. I have not been to the facility since the leak, but I'm sure by now, all of the researchers, no, all of our friends have been transformed by the T virus. There is nothing left for me here now, so I have decided to leave Umbrella. They will be finished once this catastrophe travels into city, which we both know, now is inevitable. I wish I could warn the city, but the chief is too far into the pockets of Umbrella and he will have everything covered up. He would probably then have Umbrella hunt me down because I knew too much. Why didn't we see this coming; we should of known that eventually the virus would get out of the facility, which has now doomed the city. I suspect that it will only be a month or two before the entire city is infected, destroying everything. However, I am just relieved that our underground facility did not collapse, otherwise the entire town would be infected by now. I have decided to give up this city that I have cherished for so long and cowardly escape before the virus hits the town. However, I still cannot leave until I acquire combat data for the Tyrant Prototype and I cannot just abandon my fellow S.T.A.R.S. members, so I have devised a plan to hopefully accomplish both. I have already dispatched the Bravo team into the Arclays who are investigating a train crash that was supposedly attacked by a cult group. In reality, I know that the T Virus is responsible in some way, which may make you wonder why I sent Bravo team in. The reason is simple; this is there only chance to escape the city, before the city becomes infected. This is because their superior combat skills should keep them alive in the forest and once they find out the truth, they will leave the city in order to hunt down Umbrella, saving them for the imminent destruction of Raccoon City. I will also send in the Alpha team after Bravo and lure them into a nearby mansion which we both know leads to the training facility. Once again, their superior combat skills will keep them alive and hopefully, they will meet up with Bravo team in time for them to fight the Tyrant. Once they are in the facility, I will release the Tyrant for them to fight, until they subdue him for the first time. Once he is down, I will take the memory disk that is stored in its brain, along with the formula to make Tyrants and then dispose of the Tyrant. Once that is completed, I will inject the T Virus into my body and be given new life. After my rebirth is complete, I will steal into the night and leave my life in Raccoon City behind. I only hope that my fellow S.T.A.R.S. members will forgive me and hopefully, they will realize that what I did was the only option I had. The other thing I wanted to talk to you about was your research with the T Veronica Virus. I understand that you have finished the virus and I also understand that this virus might also be even more powerful than the T Virus. What I want you to do is to go ahead with your previous plan and inject yourself with the virus and then induce your own coma. You told me this would allow your body to stabilize with the virus and make you superhuman. I only pray you are right. I will come for you in December and awake you from you prolonged slumber. We will then discuss how to move forward with our lives and what lies in store for us next. For now, I give you my eternal love and the guarantee that we will meet again in December. Until then, you will be always be in my thoughts and I promise you that I will never stop loving you. Please, be strong as we go this crisis together. We will meet again.

Your Eternal Love,

Albert

p.s. tell Alfred I said hi"

Wesker was satisfied and left his office to say goodbye to everyone. He needed to stay by because he was the captain and had to be there in case something went wrong. It would also make it easier for him to contact everyone. He said his goodbyes to everyone and went back upstairs to think of the night ahead. Wesker was fortunate to be wearing his sunglasses, because there was no possible way for him to look anyone in the eyes; his guilt would not allow it. Every step Wesker took to his office felt like a step closer to the impending nightmare he was going to force upon everyone tonight. He knew that casualties could easily occur and the fear of his teammates dying lingered uncontrollably in Wesker's soul. He sunk down into his chair and pondered over the possibilities the night had in store.

Meanwhile, Chris had just arrived home at 7:30 (pm) and already was preparing for his date with Jill. Preparing early was just Chris's way and it had served him well throughout his life. The place they were going was a top notch restaurant, but was not formal at all which fit in well with the built in club. This place had perfectly mastered the way to incorporate a club and restaurant in one and as soon as people were done with their meal, they could hit the dance floor and move their bodies "like a cyclone" (hence the name of the restaurant.) Chris hoped that he could get Jill moving that way and if she did, he would be ready, because as the police force knew, Chris could destroy anyone in a dance competition. He had picked up the skill from Claire mostly, who would make him dance with her because she was bored, and thanks to her, he had a whole arsenal of moves. The thought of tonight, made Chris's mind spin with endless possibilities, for this was the night to see if Jill really loved him. The night would have to be perfect, and Chris would make sure that happened.

Chris went into his bedroom to pick out the clothes he was going to wear to the Cyclone. Tonight required Chris to wear the clothes he thought he looked best in. After about two minutes of searched, he picked out what he was looking for. A solid green polo with light colored cargo shorts - there was just no better option for Chris. He set the clothes aside and stepped inside his shower.

Jill was having some thoughts of her own as she hopped out of the shower. Of course she was right on time unlike Chris because all of the prepping she needed to do to herself before she went out. The hair … the nails … the make up … the hour of picking out clothing - all of these "necessary" adjustments were important to any girl, and Jill was no exception. All of this prep work … an hour … two … just to impress a man for one night, but what a man. Chris seemed to be everything a girl could want in a man. Charming, witty, funny, compassionate, muscular and drop dead gorgeous. So in the end, Jill thought all of this effort to make herself as sexy as possible as a tradeoff for the perfect man. Besides, Jill did some research on her own and figured out that the man who had raped her was not Chris (thankfully), but was actually a successful personal trainer who lived in Hollywood. He didn't deserve it Jill thought. She thought that he didn't deserve that pampered livestyle, with the easy actresses and a get out of jail free card always on hand.

"I don't believe it" Jill said to herself as she began to put on her clothes. "Here's a man who violated my personal being and took my virginity away and all he got was a slap on the wrist. Now look at him … probably passed out in his king size bed next to some random supermodel. Where's the justice in that … a man who should be known as a rapist is now on top of the whole fucking world … oh well, I got more important things to worry about."

Jill thought more about Chris and what tonight had in stored as she finished getting ready. She knew that they were going to the Cyclone and she was prepared to move her body just like that, but … she just wondered if they would finally get all of the questions out of the way and finally be together. No doubts, just two people would love each other, no matter what. To be together … faithfully. The word sent electricity rushing through Jill's body which made her move even faster. By the time she was ready, she actually had a half hour to spare. Time passed very quickly however, and Chris was there in her driveway with his fire red mustang before she even knew it. Jill picked up her things, checked herself out once more in the mirror and ran out the door.

Chris ran up to Jill and swung her around once before bringing her down and embracing her in a hug. They had show much to do and so little time to do it in. Ever being the chivalrous gentleman, Chris opened Jill's car door first and helped her in before walking over to the other side and seating himself. He opened his door, calmly sat down and suddenly gunned the engine of his spots car and sped off. This was typical of Chris; making a nonchalant approach and then surprise the other person with the mustang's superior horsepower. It always caught the other person off guard, and it always made Chris burst into laughter. The ride was becoming eerily quiet and Chris decided to break the ice.

"You ready to get your freak on Valentine?"

"Baby, I'm gonna rock your world" Jill responded in a convincing fashion.

Chris laughed, then continued the conversation.

"So, have you ever been to the cyclone?"

"Yeah … like once or twice … it was amazing."

"I know, I know, I sure can pick the spot."

"Chris, you couldn't have picked a better spot for us" then flashed, that heavenly smiled once again at Chris.

That smile sent Chris into a frenzy, as it always did. He just loved how it was so perfect for her face, that words could not explain it. The two continued their conversations until they finally came into view of a giant, neon cyclone. That was the infamous calling card of the most famous night club in Raccoon City. The managers were also smart enough to make it a restaurant as well so people could dine, then dance, without ever leaving the building. The restaurant area and the dance floor were separated, so the patrons weren't subjected to both, but most just preferred the dinner with the dancing.

Valet parking was optional, so Chris decided to take the high road and impress Jill with it. Within a few minutes, they were inside the restaurant part of the Cyclone with modern décor and random memorabilia galore. It was a stunning restaurant, but the best part was patrons would have to take an elevator up to the dining area where they would have an entire, perhaps romantic view of the city. This feature, along with the fact that is was also a night club, made it one of the most celebrated restaurants in the country.

The two only had to wait a moment before they were greeted by a blonde waiter who seemed to know the best seat available for them. They were seated right next to one of the many windows, giving them an almost perfect view of the city. There were no words to describe it; it was breathtaking, especially to see their prescient from such a distant view. They waited, and waited … and finally, a waiter had came out, apologizing for the delay, for there was a fire in the kitchen. Their orders were taken and the two had a nice conversation while the food was cooking. Both Chris and Jill always seemed to find the perfect thing to spark the other one's interest, and it always seemed they never ran out of things to talk about.

The food came out when Chris was in the middle of the whole Alexia thing. It was amazing to say the least, probably the best prime rib Chris had ever had … but it wasn't the food that was on his mind. There was no doubt in his mind that he was going to find out Jill's true feelings were tonight, but finding the right moment was growing exceedingly difficult. Chris didn't want to force the issue on Jill … but then again, he didn't want to wait until the kiss goodnight either. Jill had said she loved him once before, right? Well, now it was Chris's time to be brave.

They finished eating and after dessert, they paid their bill. It was time to throw on the ol' dancing shoes again. Chris's nerves became haywire as the fear of screwing up in front of Jill made his veins coat with paralyzing ice. He felt as if his heart was going to burst as Jill lead him into the club part of the restaurant. It was a glamorous site; where there was beautiful people, the latest fashion and the hottest music everywhere. The club was in full swing and everyone seemed to be throwin' it down on the dance floor. Music was booming from the oversized speakers positioned strategically throughout the club and the Fresh Prince, the most famous DJ in all of Raccoon City, and probably the whole country was doing what he did best - orchestrating one badass party.

Chris and Jill threw themselves right in the center of things, being greeted by people they knew, and most importantly, just kickin' it. It was hard to tell who was the better dancer - Chris or Jill, but the people around them soon realized their talent, and before either one knew what hit them, they were in the center of the floor, getting attention by everyone. However, all of Chris's attention was going straight to Jill. The way she moved her body, in such rhythm and precision hypnotized Chris senses. All he could think about was her beautiful body moving every which way on and around him. This provocative dancing only increased Chris's desire to find out how she truly felt about … yet every song that had played so far didn't have enough meaning to Chris. "I just need that one song …" he thought.

The next song, finally came to a close and the DJ decided open his mouth once again, but this time, with a bit more purpose.

"What's up Raccoon? You all movin' like a cyclone?"

The club erupted into an ostentatious roar of cheers and screams, for the Fresh Prince had become an idol in Raccoon city, and everyone loved him. He had even received a key to the city. No joke, Mayor Warren loved him that much.

"This is ... The Frrrresh Prince, America's most fly DJ, telling you if you're not on the dance floor, your ass must be crazy. Alright, we've had some great music so far … you all ready to get down again?"

Another roar of screams erupted.

" That's what I thought … well I think you guys have been dancing your hearts out so far, so we're gonna give you a little break with a little blast from the past, love ballad. So grab your wife, grab your girlfriend, grab your friend, hell grab anyone … just make sure you've got someone to dance with and just enjoy the ride."

The music started up and Chris instantly knew the song. This song had been around forever, but there was no better song to say that you love someone than this.

He looked at Jill, who was already reading his mind and smiling just as much.

"Let's dance" Jill said as she threw her arms around him.

Highway run,  
Into the midnight sun,  
Wheels go round and round,  
You're on my mind,  
Restless hearts,  
Sleep alone tonight,  
Sendin all my love,  
Along the wire,

They say that the road,  
Ain't no place to start a family,  
Right down the line,  
Its been you and me,  
And lovin' a music man,  
Ain't always what its supposed to be,  
Oh girl you stand by me,  
I'm forever yours...faithfully,

The music continued to blare across the room as Steve Perry's voice soared into listless ears. There couldn't have been a more perfect setting for Chris to ask Jill her true feelings. This was the work of God; they were supposed to be together - faithfully.

Circus life,  
Under the big top world,  
We all need the clowns,  
To make us smile,  
Through space and time,  
Always another show,  
Wondering where I am,  
Lost without you,

And being apart ain't easy,  
On this love affair,  
Two strangers learn to fall in love again,  
I get the joy,  
Of rediscovering you,  
Oh girl, you stand by me,  
I'm forever yours...faithfully

This was it - Chris's big moment. The finale of the song was approaching and if Chris was going to ask her with the help of Steve Perry's reassuring voice, it was going to have to be now.

"Well, here goes nothing" he thought as he searched for the proper words to say.

"Jill"

"Yeah" she responded as their bodies moved even closer. Chris lowered his head so he could stare right into the most beautiful sapphire eyes he had ever hoped to see. This was the moment.

"Um … there's something I got to tell you … what you said … that night at the police station … did you mean it?"

Jill smiled as her worries were answered by the simple question. This was the moment, that she had been waiting for as well.

"With all my heart" she responded with as much emotion as she could express.

It took awhile for Chris's voice to return. It was true, she did love him. No greater words had ever been said to Chris. The woman of his dreams was finally his.

"I love you, Jill"

"I love you too Chris." She pressed her lips up against his and felt his delicate tongue slide into her mouth.. Both of them felt an aura of bliss that they had never experienced. Time stopped as the music's crescendo pierced into the new lover's ears.

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Faithfully, I'm still yours  
I'm forever yours  
Ever yours...faithfully

The song had ended, and their lips departed. Both Chris and Jill had an emotional experience that would change them forever. However, just as they were about to sit down at a vacant table to discuss everything that had just happened …

"Hold on Jill" Chris said as he reached for his cell. It was Wesker.

"Yeah Wesker?"

"It's time."

Bad Ass Mutha Fucka - damn that was good

Samuel L. Jackson - Yeah … but that doesn't mean shit because the lovebirds won't come the fuck down

Billy - done

Rebecca - ah, that was good

Billy - I was better

Rebecca - in your dreams

Bad Ass Mutha Fucka - guys, come on

Samuel L. Jackson - yeah man, I'm starting to grow impatient … and when I get impatient, mother fuckers get shot

Rebecca - alright, jeez all you had to do was ask

Bad Ass Mutha Fucka - well go outside, and Samuel L. Jackson and will meet you out back

Samuel L. Jackson - and no more shit, till we're done

Bad Ass Mutha Fucka - that's gonna fall on deaf ears … anyone, I hope you guys liked this chapter … so much in fact, that you'll give me some positive reviews - yeah, I'm an Review Whore, but at least I admit it … so go ahead and come back later, I'll still be dealing with the same shit


	6. This is Only the Beginning

Bad Ass Mutha Fucka – Alright, that took longer than expected, but we finally got Billy and Rebecca outside

Samuel L. Jackson – A little longer than expected?

Billy – Hey, it wasn't my fault

Rebecca – What? You're the one that insisted that I take my time playing with your …

Bad Ass Mutha Fucka – Look I really don't feel like listening to what it was that took you so long

Samuel L. Jackson – Yeah, both of you shut the fuck up. Make sure you stand still when I spray you with this hose

Rebecca – Why can't I use Billy's hose?

Samuel L. Jackson – Mutha F …

Bad Ass Mutha Fucka – We're going to be here awhile, so you might as well start the chapter

Rebecca – Billy

Samuel L. Jackson – Fuck this

Chapter 6 This is Only the Beginning

"What?" Chris answered back, confused by the abruptness of Wesker's voice.

"It's time. Look, I can't give you the full details right now, but we lost communications with Bravo Team. You and Jill need to get over here as quickly as possible."

Chris paused slightly, as the thought of his friends being in trouble quickly discarded all the emotions he was previously feeling.

"Alright, me and Jill will be there as soon as we can."

"You need to hurry. I fear something terrible has happened. Prepare yourself for the worst," and with that foreboding sentence, the line went dead.

The words sent shockwaves through Chris's mind. In his two years with S.T.A.R.S., Wesker had never sounded so … worried. His captain was renowned and well respected for his cool demeanor in stressful situations. The fact that he was concerned with the safety of Bravo team meant that they were most likely in serious danger. They might even be … dead.

"No, that's impossible" Chris thought, as the idea was swiftly countered with his belief that Bravo team was too damn good to get anyone killed. "They'll make it … S.T.A.R.S. always does."

"Chris, what is it?" Jill asked, as she could see the concern on his face.

"Wesker said that the station has lost contact with Bravo team."

"What?" Jill could hardly believe the news herself.

"We need to leave and get over there." Both understood the seriousness of the situation and without needing to say anything else, the two quickly exited the building.

As the mustang's engine roared into ignition, Chris tried to gather his thoughts, trying to piece together what was going on.

"Alright, Wesker said that they lost communication with Bravo team … and that was it. He didn't say anything about them being in trouble, and he certainly didn't say anything about any casualties … Besides, if that cult is responsible, I'm pretty sure that Bravo team can handle a couple of deranged psychos …" For some reason, as much as he wanted to believe that his friends were fine, Chris could not completely convince himself that this was the case. Missions were always carried out smoothly, and this was the first time he could remember the station losing contact with either team … and what the hell was this whole Alpha team has the night off shit. "Why did I not tell Wesker that sending half of the unit home was just asking for trouble? … oh wait I know, cuz you were so fucking obsessed with having Jill alone to yourself that you forgot to use your fucking common sense. Good going dumbass." Chris's mind was racing uncontrollably, as his anxiety was beginning to fuse with anger. Thoughts of guilt joined with rage, and this combination consequently alluded to the one feeling Chris wasn't accustomed to … fear. It was fear that was ultimately driving Chris's wild thoughts as the possibility of losing even one of his fellow S.T.A.R.S. members was sending him over the edge. Soon, he even found himself speeding, trying desperately to reach the police station.

"Chris … what are you doing" Jill questioned, puzzled by the mustang's sudden increase in speed.

"We're at least ten miles over the speed limit, slow down."

Chris paid no attention to Jill's advice, as he increased his car's speed even more.

"Chris, are you listening to me? Do you see how fast we're going? … Chris? … look, we're no use to Bravo team if we're dead."

The comment was too much for Chris's already shaken nerves, and instead of paying attention to how fast he was going, began to berate seemingly everything for the situation they found themselves in.

"Slow down? … why the fuck would I do that? We're cops aren't we? Bravo team needs are help as quickly as possible. It wasn't my fault that Wesker decided that we could have the night off. If we don't get there soon, Bravo team could die. Do you realize that? No more Rick, no more Rebecca, no more Ken, no more Forrest, no more Enrico, no more Ed … THEY COULD ALL BE FUCKING DEAD! "

Instead of raising her voice, like most people would, Jill fell back on her cool demeanor in order to calm Chris down.

"Look, I know I haven't known most of the unit as long as you have, but that does not mean I do not care for their safety. In the few months I've been here, I've had many fun experiences with all the members of S.T.A.R.S. They have become a part of my life, and I'm truly glad I've had the privilege to not only work with, but befriend so many remarkable individuals. I'm as worried as you are about their well-being, but we cannot begin to act irrationally. We need to stay calm, so that we don't end up rushing in and making the situation worse. I'm sure that they are all still alive because … well, I believe in them so much, and know that they can handle any situation. They are all going to be fine. We are members of one of the most elite police task forces in the nation, hell maybe even the world. Do you honestly think a couple of fanatics can even come remotely close to harming Bravo team? Of course not, they'll be fine. We're all going to make it back."

Jill's wise counsel immediately brought Chris back to reality. She was right; Wesker hand-picked each member of S.T.A.R.S. in order to assure that every single individual was capable of handling any circumstance. Besides, if the situation did begin to take a turn for the worse, Chris could always rely on the decisive thinking and leadership of Captain Wesker. In every mission, he seemed to have the answer for any problem the teams faced. His command was respected, and more importantly trusted for a reason. Wesker always looked out for the safety of his fellow S.T.A.R.S. members, and made sure that his decisions would lead to a successful operation. Even more assuring, was the way Wesker looked out after his unit. Chris began to remember the countless times Wesker was the first to charge through a doorway when serving high risk warrants. He wanted to make sure that if anyone was going to take the first bullet, it would be him. With that leadership and gallantry to serve as an example for all S.T.A.R.S. members, how could Chris possibly be worried at all for the safety of his fellow officers? Jill was right; they were all going to make it back.

Slowly, the car eased off into a normal speed, as both it and Chris began to relax.

"You're right. Why the hell am I so worried? We've been through so many missions already … and we always come back alive and well. Why would this one be any different?"

Chris laughed inside realizing how irrational he was acting before. "But I guess that's why I have Jill" he thought. "I gotta admit, she's the only person that can calm me down so easily."

When Chris stopped the car for an imminent red light, he took the opportunity to look over at Jill; and oh how beautiful she looked. While on their date, Chris failed to notice how extensively she prepared herself for him. Her makeup was flawless, complementing every feature of Jill's face; and the way her dress delicately hugged her slender frame … it was almost … heavenly.

Jill noticed Chris's entrancing gaze, and felt flattered that she was able to capture his attention so thoroughly.

"Chris, what is it?"

"I know I've told you this so many times before, but … you are a beautiful woman."

Never tired of being complemented on her beauty (Is any woman?), Jill smiled back showing her appreciation for the complement.

"Thank you Chris, and you are a very handsome man."

"Jill … I" he paused, as he did not want to bring up the possibility of harm coming to either of them; but he needed to say it.

"I do not want to bring it up, but if anything happens to me tonight, I just want you to know that … that I truly do love you."

The light finally turned green, and Chris broke his stare in order to focus on the road.

"I truly do love you" thought Jill as the few affectionate words that came from Chris echoed throughout her mind.

"He obviously cares for me, I mean any woman would be blind not to see it; but to say those words … and yeah, I know they are only words, but the way that he said it. It sounded so genuine and loving. He … he must really love me." Although Jill would not say it out loud, she too was becoming concerned. She had never felt this way about any man. Even her rapist, bastard high school boyfriend never affected in in this sort of way. Jill already knew before tonight that she had fallen hard for Chris; but the way the two were lost in each other as they glided along the dance floor when "Faithfully" echoed into their ears … and even the way Chris had just affectionately stared at her. Jill understood now that this was in fact the man of her dreams.

"Now all I gotta do is make sure we both stay alive" Jill thought to herself, laughing inside. Yeah, she was sure that they would both make it.

Chris's mustang finally reached the Raccoon City Police Department. As the two exited the car, they were instantly met by Barry, one of the S.T.A.R.S. members also given the night off … or so he thought.

"Barry, do you have any idea what the hell is going on?" Chris asked, hoping that his friend could enlighten him on the situation.

"I'm just as clueless as you are. I was just about to go to bed with Kathy, and then I get a phone call from Wesker. Great, my night is fucking ruined." Barry joked, trying to add humor to the uneasy issue at hand.

"I know what you mean, me and Jill were at the Cyclone when Wesker called us."

"The cyclone … this guy knows how to treat a girl the right way, right Jill?"

"Couldn't agree with you more on that." They all shared a momentary laugh.

"Damn, I was hoping I wasn't going to have to see you dicks again tonight."

Jill turned around to see Joseph walking towards them.

"Dicks?" Jill questioned, referring to the fact that she was missing something.

"Oh, and uh pussy." Instantly, all four of them began laughing hysterically. It was good to lighten up the mood before risking their lives, and the unit frequently made jokes before any mission.

"Hey, where's Brad" Chris asked, wondering where Alpha team's pilot was, and for good reason; there was no use for a helicopter if no one could fly it.

"No idea" Barry responded. "Knowing him, he probably has the chopper already prepped and ready to go." Brad was well known for his reliability and was the best pilot the police department had. If anyone was already there, it was Brad.

"Yeah, you're right. Well we better get moving before Wesker flips a shit."

As the group walked towards the briefing room, they tried to keep the lighthearted mood going, trying to ignore the fact that Bravo team could be in serious danger. While they walked with a purpose, there was almost a sense that everything was going to work itself out. After all, what's the worst that could happen?

When they entered the meeting area, they were shocked to find neither Wesker, nor Brad present. They were usually the first ones to be in the room, and certainly were not expected to be late. This anomaly only added to the confusion that was already surrounding the mission.

"What the hell is going on" Chris asked, wondering why this operation was already not following typical protocol.

"Well …" Joseph started, trying to make sense of the situation. "Wesker is probably in his office or talking to the chief, and Brad … Brad is probably prepping the chopper."

"Yeah, that makes sense" Chris replied. "Just to make sure though, I'm gonna go see where Brad is at."

With that, Chris began heading towards the helipad. As he walked, Chris tried to rationalize all the abnormal events that were occurring.

"Why would Alpha team get the night off? It just makes no sense … I mean unless the chief has that much faith in Bravo team … and I could see why. Bravo team is fully capable of handling themselves, especially if it's only a bunch of cult extremists … and like Joe said, Wesker and Brad are probably busy preparing for the mission. After all, we're fucked if our helicopter malfunctions …" Chris's thoughts suddenly tantalized a dreadful possibility. If Bravo team's helicopter crashed, that meant that their communication with the station would also cease.

"No … that can't be the case. When have any of our helicopters ever malfunctioned?" Chris tried to block out the thought, and instead concentrate on finding Brad.

On his way to the helipad, Chris coincidentally walked by the chief's office. However, the door was shut … this was peculiar to say the least. Chief Irons always left his door open, as he found it much more convenient for officers to walk in, rather than knocking first. That meant that the chief had to be out of his office; but Chris could blatantly here Chief Irons talking to someone. He stopped at the doorway, expecting that the chief had to be speaking to either Wesker or Brad. It probably concerned the mission anyway, so Chris figured it could only help to hear what they were talking about.

"Chief … I can't do that." It was Brad.

"I wasn't asking for your permission."

"But chief … that doesn't make sense at all."

"Are you questioning your Chief?"

"No sir, I just don't see why it is necessary."

"I can't disclose that to you right now, just do what I tell you."

"Sir, I don't think you're acting rationally. Why would I do that? I mean what if …"

"Vickers, you are going to do what I tell you to do or else you can find a new job in the morning."

Chris was stunned; the chief was threatening to fire Brad. Whatever they were talking about had to be a contentious issue. Brad always followed orders, as he did everything by the book. To hear him arguing with Chief Irons was sobering. This was not any ordinary mission.

Immediately, Chris heard Brad's combat boots trudging back to the door. When he shut the door to the chief's office, he was startled to see Chris waiting for him.

"Chris?" Brad said in an alarming tone. "What … What did you hear?"

"What the hell was the chief talking about?"

"Nothing, just something regarding the mission."

"Brad, I heard him threatening to fire you."

"Look, it doesn't concern you" Brad fired back aggressively. Chris just looked at him, trying to get a sense of what was going on.

"Never mind … let's just go to the briefing room." As Brad started walking, Chris remained where he was, continuing to stare at Brad.

"C'mon, we don't want to be late do we?"

Chris knew that Wesker was most likely already waiting for both of them, so instead of pressing the matter, he decided to shrug it off and follow Brad.

After what seemed like ages, the two finally reached the briefing room.

"Chris … Brad" Wesker started. "Good to see you both could make it. We don't have much time so hurry up and find a seat." Chris hurried over to his usual spot next to Jill in order to expedite the meeting. Finally, all the members of Alpha team were present, and Wesker wasted no time in acclimating them on the current state of the mission.

"I know you are all fully aware that we've lost contact with Bravo team, so I'm not going to waste time bullshitting you that everything is going to plan." Wesker paused, making sure that the information could sink in with everyone before he continued. "We lost communication with Bravo team when they were flying over the Arclay Mountains. Now I'm not saying that the helicopter crashed, but it is likely that it severely malfunctioned and is no longer usable. If Bravo team survived, they are probably going to continue their mission, meaning they are on their own for the time being. With no communication, the station has no idea on the current status of Bravo team. This mission could range anywhere from search and rescue to a full out assault on an extremist stronghold. Hopefully, the helicopter was the only hitch they encountered, and already have the terrorist situation neutralized. If not, we are going to assist Bravo team after we locate them, making sure the Los Illuminados pay for their attack on an innocent passenger train. Speed is of utmost importance, so your assault rifles have already been cleaned and loaded …"

"Wait, we always prep our own equipment" Joseph interrupted. "I don't want a dumbass rookie jamming my gun."

"As I said earlier, we need to hurry. Bravo team could be in serious danger, and there is no time for us to fuck around. The chief told me that he would handle the preparation for the mission, so that we can leave as soon as possible."

"Whatever, I'm bringing my shotgun too just in case."

"If you really find it necessary go ahead. The rest of you, I trust that you remembered to bring your sidearm. It better already be loaded, cuz we have no time to go search for ammo. Extra ammunition will be in the helicopter. Brad, is the chopper ready to go?"

"Yes sir, I checked it before I talked to the chief."

"You talked to the chief" Wesker asked. The way in which he questioned Brad made it seem as if he had done something wrong. Again, alarm bells rang out in Chris's head, increasing his suspicion towards the mission; too many things simply weren't adding up.

"Yeah … is there a problem Wesker?"

"No, none at all. I'm sure he helped inform you about the current situation. Alright, I expect everyone to be at the helipad in ten minutes. Bravo team needs our help, so make your way down there as quickly as possible. I know I can count on each and every one of you. You were all assigned to S.T.A.R.S. for a reason. Make me proud."

As the team began exiting the room, Chris made his way over to Wesker.

"Wesker, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Chris, anything. Walk with me to the helipad."

The two left the briefing room, and began walking towards where their helicopter would be waiting.

"So, what's on your mind" Wesker began. "Something happen with Jill tonight?"

"No, that went fine. It's just …" Chris searched for the right words to say.

"This mission doesn't seem like any other one we've had before."

"Well I hope not. This is the first time we have had to rescue Bravo team."

"It's not even that … Wesker, why did Alpha team get the night off?"

Wesker looked at him in a perplexing fashion, trying to figure out what Chris was trying to get at. "What do you mean? I already told you, didn't I? Chief Irons thought it wasn't necessary to send in both teams."

"Yeah, and that worked out real well."

Wesker stopped abruptly and looked straight into Chris's eyes.

"What are you getting at?"

"This whole damn situation just seems so … strange. I mean we have never sent one team home when the other was in the middle of an operation … and I wasn't going to say anything, but the chief was threatening Brad earlier."

Behind his sunglasses, panic was starting to set in Wesker's eyes. He was beginning to wonder if Chris knew more than he was letting on. After all, he seemed to be the only one who was suspicious of what happened. Could he possibly know what truly caused the train to crash? Could he know that the chief deliberately sent only one team? Could he know about Umbrella? No, Wesker was certain that was impossible. The only other person who knew about Umbrella's experiments was Chief Irons, and as long as he was being slipped paychecks, he was going to keep his mouth shut.

Instead of asking more questions, Wesker decided to come up with the most believable excuse he could think of. "The chief is probably stressed out, that's all. Do you realize how much pressure he feels after losing communications with Bravo team? It was his decision to only send in one team. He honestly probably feels like shit, and is worried sick about their safety. I know sometimes he can be a prick, but the guy does actually care about all the officers who work here, even the black ones believe it or not. This is a very stressful situation and I can see why you may have your questions, but none of this was planned. We just gotta focus on this mission at hand and make sure we don't lose our cool, no matter what happens."

The sincerity of Wesker's voice immediately convinced Chris that he was telling the truth. This was after all the man who had led S.T.A.R.S. through so many dangerous missions already. If he couldn't be trusted, who could?

"Yeah, you're right. Guess my nerves were getting to me."

"Hey, don't worry about it. We'll all make it back."

"You think so?"

"I sure hope so, otherwise I'm gonna have to find new recruits."

Chris laughed, realizing he shouldn't be worried. As long as Captain Wesker was leading the operation, everything would be fine. The two continued to walk towards the helipad talking mostly about what happened at the Cyclone earlier in the night.

When they arrived, Brad was inside the helicopter's cockpit making last minute preparations. He still had a perturbed expression on his face as he did earlier, but Chris brushed it off thinking that he was only worried about Bravo team. Everyone else followed in shortly after. As they did before every mission, Alpha team looked like a bunch of action heroes. Joseph had both a shotgun and an assault rifle slung over his arm, and tied the look together with a red bandana. Barry looked menacing as he brandished his over-zealous magnum in his holster, just waiting for the excuse to blast someone's head off. Jill looked cool, calm and collected as she twirled her combat knife while fixing her beret. Brad was making sure every concealed weapon that he could possibly carry was secure and ready to use. Chris secured his knife sheath to his chest, and checked over his beretta that was equipped with a laser sight for pinpoint accuracy. As for Wesker, he looked every bit of a prototypical leader. His sunglasses gave a nice touch to his black combat vest and pants. If anything was to approach him, Wesker would silence them easily with either his assault rifle or his more than capable desert eagle. The group seemed ready to overcome any obstacle that would stand in their way.

Brad soon gave the signal, and the rest of the group quickly found their seat inside the helicopter. The blades soon began to spin with ferocity and Alpha team thundered off the helipad, wondering what the night would have in store for them.

As they soared above Raccoon City, the members of Alpha team talked about the endless possibilities the mission could entail. Joseph however was tired of listening in on such a bleak conversation, and decided to lighten the mood when there was a lull in the conversation.

"Barry … why do you need such a big gun?"

"What, you mean this?" Barry quickly exhibited his prized 50. caliber magnum revolver.

"Yeah, I mean what's wrong in leaving the guy's face intact."

"Hey, at least I know anything I shoot is gonna stay down. Besides, if I ever run out of ammo, I can use it as a club."

"Are you insecure?"

"What?"

"You know what they say about guy's who carry large guns, don't you? Do you feel inadequate?"

Barry smiled at him. "Hey if you wanna find out, ask Kathy."

Jill was getting annoyed at the conversation, and decided to ask Wesker a question that had been bothering her for quite a while.

"Wesker, why do you wear sunglasses on night missions?"

"Well, it doesn't seem that necessary to take them off."

Jill was confused, as having a dark pair of sunglasses would usually decrease someone's vision at night.

"Don't you actually want to see what you are shooting at?"

Wesker smirked at her. "I bet I can see better during the night than you can."

"Oh yeah … and why's that?"

"You mean you don't know yet" Chris interjected.

"Know what?"

"Well, she is still sorta new." Wesker tapped the side of his sunglasses, and took them off exposing his profoundly red eyes.

"Here, try 'em on."

Jill obliged, and grabbed Wesker's sunglasses. When she tried them on, she received a shock.

"Night vision … you gotta be kidding me." Wesker laughed as she returned his sunglasses back to him.

"Thank Ken for that. I swear, that guy knows everything about everything."

"And that's why he wears his sunglasses at night" Chris added.

Suddenly a thought flashed into Joseph's head.

"Wesker, have you ever heard the song "Sunglasses at Night," referring to the Corey Hart classic.

"What" Wesker responded, as he had never heard the song before.

Joseph decided to enlighten him by singing his own rendition of the song.

"Wesker wears sunglasses at night, so he can, so he can watch the bad guys breathin' in the night."

Everyone began to burst out laughing except Wesker, who was still confused by the reference.

"Hey Brad" Joe started. "Don't you have "Sunglasses at Night" on your iPod?"

"Goddamn right I do" as Brad played the song whenever he was wearing sunglasses at night, cruising in his car. He hooked his music device up to the speakers in the cockpit, and soon Corey Hart was being blasted throughout the helicopter.

"_I wear my sunglasses at night, so I can, so I can  
Watch you weave then breathe your story lines  
And I wear my sunglasses at night, so I can, so I can  
Keep track of visions in my eyes"_

Everyone continued to laugh, as Wesker finally understood the joke.

"Guess I found my new theme song."

Jill smiled, as she was happy that the group was trying to stay as relaxed and upbeat. However, she was fully aware that in a few short minutes, all of them would be risking their lives. While the positive atmosphere was fine, it was also disguising the severity of the situation. It was very possible that at least one of them would not make it back. She couldn't imagine losing any of the friends she had become so fond of in the past few months. Although the members of S.T.A.R.S. might have been hardened professionals, they also had a life outside their work. Each had families that they were hoping to see again. Jill remembered all the instances when Barry talked about his family, and how seeing them at the end of a long day was the greatest joy in his life. She also couldn't stop envisioning the times she saw Forrest cradling his baby boy, saying how proud he was to be a father. In fact, any member of S.T.A.R.S. could have already said their last goodbye to the ones they hold closest to their heart. While Jill hoped that they would all make it back, she could not fully dismiss the possibility of losing one of her friends. It was surreal for her to ponder over the fragility of life.

"What if I never saw my father again?" Jill thought, understanding that it was also a possibility she might not return either. "I'm all he has. I couldn't imagine what he would do with himself if I wasn't around anymore … well, at least he would have a lot more money." Jill laughed to herself, as she recounted all the times her generous father had thrown money her way. Although he might have been a super thief, he was also one of the kindest and most caring people she knew. Her father would do anything for her, and she couldn't fathom what he would do without her. "Don't worry dad … I'll make it back."

As the helicopter continued to search for any remnants of Bravo team, everyone was beginning to grow restless. Brad kept circling around the position where their helicopter should have landed, but it was nowhere to be seen.

"You haven't found them yet" Brad asked, confused on why there was no tangible sign of Bravo team anywhere.

"No, we haven't found them yet" Chris responded, agitated by how ineffective the search had been so far. The possibility of Bravo team crashing now loomed over him, as his horrifying thought from earlier now seemed to be a reality. His frantic search was going nowhere, and Chris was about to suggest that they try a new location.

"Look Chris" Jill shouted, as she had been the first to see it.

Chris looked in Jill's direction to see a dark, eerie outline of a helicopter.

"Bravo team" was all he could let out. "Brad, I see Bravo team's helicopter, find a place to land."

Brad complied, as the helicopter soon hovered over the area in which Jill had found the austere sight. He flashed a light over the area in order for the team to see a full view of the wreckage.

"It's still intact" Wesker said, as he let out a sigh. "Alright, as soon as we inspect the helicopter, we are going to survey the area to see where Bravo team might be. This location isn't too far from the Ecliptic Express, so they most likely resumed their mission after they landed. The helicopter seems like it sustained only minimal damage, so I expect this to be quick. We need to hurry and regroup with Bravo team as quickly as possible."

"Wesker … in the event that we find any casualties …" Barry started.

"Casualties will be escorted back to our helicopter and evacuated if necessary. Brad can always fly back to our location, so any severely wounded officers will be extracted immediately. I know it's nothing any of us want to begin imagining, but if there are any severe injuries or fatalities, I expect for our grieving to be minimal, as we have a mission to focus on. Anguish can be saved for later; our top priority is to investigate the derailment of the Ecliptic express." Everyone nodded in acknowledgment, as they prepared themselves for what the night would have in store for them.

Brad soon found a place to land, the force of the impact jostling the helicopter. When the exterior blades finally stopped rotating, the team arose to exit the safety of the helicopter. They grabbed their assault rifles, making sure each one was loaded and ready for action. Ammunition was then dispersed while Wesker decided to give one more bit of advice before the operation commenced.

"As always, be sure to trust the man next to you. He has as much importance to your survival as you do. This mission may strain your emotional limit, so it will be reassuring to know that we can rely on one another. Loyalty and cooperation have as much to do with survival as self-reliance. Trust the man next to you with your life, and he will do the same."

Wesker's final remarks seemed to carry even more meaning and inspiration than usual. Each member had a surge in self-confidence and readiness, fully knowing that they could rely on the person next to them if circumstances became drastic. Unbeknownst to the rest of Alpha team however, Wesker was starting to have doubts on the current mission. He knew the reality of the situation. There was no extremist cult waiting for them in the forest; it was instead a nightmare filled with abhorrent creatures and formidable B.O.W.S. Nothing in their previous missions could prepare them for the tribulations they would be forced to endure. Wesker had faith in his team, but was fully aware of the fact that one of his friends might not survive the foreboding terror that was lying in wait.

"This is the only way" he reminded himself, and gave the signal for the team to exit.

Before leaving, Chris pulled Jill aside, wanting to speak with her once more before they would have to put their lives at risk.

"What is it Chris?"

"What I said earlier in the car … I really meant it." With that he gave Jill a quick kiss, and stared into her radiant blue eyes.

"We'll both make it back."

He turned towards the exit, and gathered himself before stepping out of the helicopter. "And to think …" he said to himself. "This is only the beginning." He gave himself one more thought of assurance and then stepped into the ominous night air.

Bad Ass Mutha Fucka – Sooooo, what did you think?  
Samuel L. Jackson – Huh … or sorry, I wasn't paying attention. This shit is too much fun.

Rebecca – Stop, you're getting it in my eyes.

Billy – Hey, that reminds of that one time when …

Rebecca – Billy, shut up.

Samuel L. Jackson – You know, I might as well take my time with this.

Rebecca – Billy, you better give me great make up sex after this is over.

Billy – How 'bout we start right now.

Rebecca – But he's been using cold water.

Billy – Doesn't bother me.

Rebecca – Billy

Bad Ass Mutha Fucka – Some things never change. Anyway, what did you think Samuel L. Jackson?

Samuel L. Jackson – Well, when I was paying attention, it sounded good. That Joe nigga also sounds pretty chill. Hope he makes it back.

Bad Ass Mutha Fucka – Wait, you don't know what happens to him?

Samuel L. Jackson – Well I know the basic story, but I forgot what happens to him.

Bad Ass Mutha Fucka – Oh … well, never mind. You'll find out eventually. So what did you guys think? I know it's been a long time, but hopefully you still enjoyed the chapter. So, go ahead and do whatever, we'll still be here for a while. … huh, I was expecting Rebecca to say something.

Rebecca – Billy

Bad Ass Mutha Fucka – There it is.


End file.
